The Consequences of Leaving
by ksims
Summary: When a sacrificial bride leaves the house in which she resided, she becomes pregnant with the vampire's babies. This is exactly what happened to Yui Komori. When the full moon rose for a second time, during her stay at the Sakamaki residence; she ran for her life. This is her children's story. I adopted this from Meadow Melody.
1. The Consequences of Leaving

**When a sacrificial bride leaves the house in which she resided, she becomes pregnant with the vampire's babies. This is exactly what happened to Yui Komori. When the full moon rose for a second time, during her stay at the Sakamaki residence; she ran for her life. She met a girl named Vina had brown hair and green eyes. Yui told her about her time in the Sakamaki's house and in turn was told that Vina herself was a vampire. Vina had bought her an apartment for her, and told her about the consequences of leaving as a sacrificial bride. Yui was shocked to say the least, but accepted the babies nonetheless; and nine months later- gave birth to ten beautiful babies. When they turned 5, Yui became very sick and died. However, not before she told them about her fathers; where they were- and giving them letters to give to their individual fathers. So the children set off to meet their fathers.**

 **First Child: Yukari Komori**

 **Gender: Girl**

 **Hair: Dark Blonde**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Father: Shu**

 **Second Child: Yuiki Komori**

 **Gender: Girl**

 **Hair: Dark Blonde**

 **Eyes: Pink**

 **Father: Shu**

 **Third Child: Rena Komori**

 **Gender: Girl**

 **Hair: Dark Purple**

 **Eyes: Red**

 **Father: Reiji**

 **Fourth Child: Ayame Komori**

 **Gender: Girl**

 **Hair: Reddish Brown with Purple at the tips**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Father: Ayato**

 **Fifth Child: Kanon Komori**

 **Gender: Boy**

 **Hair: Purple**

 **Eyes: Purple**

 **Father: Kanato**

 **Sixth Child: Teddy Komori**

 **Gender: Girl**

 **Hair: Purple**

 **Eyes: Purple**

 **Father: Kanato**

 **Seventh Child: Koga Komori**

 **Gender: Boy**

 **Hair: Light Blonde**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Father: Raito**

 **Eighth Child: Laito Komori**

 **Gender: Boy**

 **Hair: Reddish Brown with White at the tips**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Father: Raito**

 **Ninth Child: Lunar Komori**

 **Gender: Boy**

 **Hair: Light Blonde**

 **Eyes: Pink**

 **Father: Subaru**

 **Tenth Child: Luna Komori**

 **Gender: Girl**

 **Hair: White**

 **Eyes: Red**

 **Father: Subaru**

Authors Note: I adopted this from Meadow Melody. I highly recommend you read some of Meadow's works.


	2. What the!

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Rena sighed to herself. Her less mature siblings were fighting again, though it mainly revolved around Ayame and Lunar. She wouldn't lay a finger in the fight, but she wished that they at least acted well mannered.

"Big Sister, what's wrong?"

She sighed again. It was Luna. The sibling that had a calming effect and one of the most well behaved of the siblings. She looked down at the girl who was only a few centimeters shorter. She was wearing a button up white shirt with a black vest that had white roses, fully bloomed; on it along with a black skirt with red stitching.

"Nothing, just that we're about to meet our father's; and they're acting foolish and out of control. Don't they want to make a good impression?" She said, while patting down her outfit.

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" Ayame shouted.

* * *

In the Sakamaki house, the vampires were lazing around like always. They had just recently killed the sacrifical bride, but they didn't care. They didn't look or act like it, but they were sad. Sad their precious Yui left them and ran. Each and every one of them loved her in their own possessive and sadistic way. It had been a good six years, they had sometimes caught themselves wondering what she was doing and where she was. Was she okay? Was she healthy? Did she find love? Did she marry? Did she have children? If so, what did they look like? Just the thought of her in another man's arms sent them into rage and jealousy. Everything was quiet until,

"WE'RE FINALLY HERE!" A little girl's voice shouted. Each of them jumped. They didn't smell or hear anyone coming, so where was it coming from?

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN, IDIOT!" A little boy's voice shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL YOURS TRULY, WHITE HAIRED CLOWN?!" The girls voice questioned.

"I CALLED YOU AN IDIOT, IDIOT!" The boy's voice responded. On further inspection, they found out; it was coming from the front lawn. Usually they would ignore it, but for some reason; this got their attention. They went outside, but weren't prepared for what they saw.

A girl with curly reddish brown hair that was in pigtails at the middle of her head, that stopped at her shoulders; with green eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt with a black sleeveless biker shirt, black skirt; and a rose choker necklace.

A boy that resembled Subaru in his childhood. He had light blonde, almost white hair; with light pink eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a plain black vest over it, and black pants that went to his knees; with a single white rose that was fully bloomed on the side of his right leg.

Another two boys were watching from a distance, smirking. One had light blonde, and the other had reddish brown that went to their shoulders; and both had green eyes. The boy with blonde hair had on a black t-shirt with white basketball shorts. The other boy had on a white button shirt with a long sleeved biker jacket hanging loosely around his shoulders, and plain black pants.

Two girls were practically tripping over each other and looked tired, one had pink eyes while the other had blue ones; both had curly dark blonde hair that went to their waists. The one with blue eyes had on a white button up shirt, a cream colored vest with black shorts that went to her knees; and an mp3 that went on her neck -like Shu. The other girl had on a long sleeved pink shirt with a black vest, and jean shorts that went to her knees.

There were two children who were laughing so hard, they were crying, both had purple hair and eyes; the girl had her curly hair to her knees- while the boy had his hair fall short to the beginning of his neck. Both had a white tank top on with a black zip up jacket, zipped to below their chest; with black shorts to their knees. The girl had on bat earrings and a bat necklace.

Then, there was the two girls silently watching. One had purple hair, while the other had white; both had red eyes. The one with purple hair had her hair to her shoulders, and was wearing a red button up shirt with a black lab coat that ended at her knees; with a black and red plaid skirt. The other girl had her hair to the bottom of her ears and covering her right eye. She was wearing a button up white shirt with a black vest that had white roses, fully bloomed; on it along with a black skirt with red stitching.

The only thing the brothers could think was:

' **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!'**


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hi, everyone! This is a quick response to all of your questions, and well; reviews for chapter 1 and 2.. I will also be recognizing these people one by one. So, stick around, if you want clarity(Zedd song reference?); and more information on this story. Like for example, the update date! You're going to have to read though. Let's start with reviews one by one. First, thank you all for reviewing. I talked to Meadow Melody, so I have the answers to all of your questions. I will also address my follows and favorites, meaning I'm going recognize everybody, and this may be longer than I originally thought it was going to be.

In response to Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever- Since this is an adopted story, I cannot change the summary in such a drastic way. Next, the children are in order, meaning Yukari is the oldest, and Luna is the youngest. Finally, Yui DID die when they were ALL five years old. They are decuplets, meaning 10 children in a multiple birth. Yui got pregnant with all of these children on the same day, the day she left the Sakamaki's; and since it was never established whether the children went through a C-section or were naturally delivered- I decided on them getting a C-section. The reason for this is because a C-section is not only slightly quicker, but because there were so many children. Multiples tend to be delivered through a C-section, because it would be easier on the mothers body. It just makes sense logic wise, and although the fathers are different for each child…. This is a fan fiction. Not to mention, if Yui didn't get a C-section; there would be a high health risk- meaning both Yui and the children would most likely not survive. So, you can probably see where I'm coming from. Just so you have an idea, a C-section typically takes 15 minutes in a non-emergency; with an additional 45 minutes for suturing and delivery of the placenta. Since I decided on this being the case for Yui and her children…. Well doing the math… let's see 15 minutes per child…. that would be 150 plus 45 equals 195…. Meaning her birth lasted… I got to break this down into hours and minutes, great… 195-60=135, that's 1 hour… subtract 60 again, you get 75; that's 2 hours… subtract 60 and you get 15… So, she was there getting a C-section for 3 hours and 15 minutes. Not bad! All of the children, being born within that span of time; were born on the same day. Which means, that they were all 5; when she died. I've also decided upon what Yui has died from, but I'm not going to say what it is yet; meaning you'll find out in the next chapter. Let's see… Is that it? Yep. I covered everything. Thank you for your review! :) Next review!

In response to Haruki-senpai- It's great that you agree and all with Be Happy, but again; I'm not changing it. I say this because it's an adopted story, I promised that I would stick to the original; and that's what I intend to do. Again, Yui got very sick and died; in the original. If Yui didn't die, they would most likely never meet their fathers. I decided on Yui getting sick with a very malicious illness. I also have a surprise in mind for everyone that continues to read this story, but it's not official yet; I have to decide on it. Guess you'll just have to keep reading. I'm glad I continued it too, I just would've hated for someone else to continue it; so I quickly adopted it. Thank you for your review! :) Next!

In response to Guest- I will update soon for you, in about 4 DAYS; I'll just have to squeeze it in. It'll be hard but I can do it. Now, for the translation. I wanted everyone to be able to read this. Note the translation below, is what I've said you for the review! :) Next!

En respuesta a Guest- voy a actualizar pronto para usted, en unos cuatro días; Yo tendré que apretar en. Va a ser duro, pero puedo hacerlo. Ahora, para la traducción. Quería que todos sean capaces de leer esto. Gracias por la revisión usted! :) Siguiente!

In response to a second Guest- I am glad as well, as I said before; I adopted it for a reason. That reason being: I just would've hated for someone else to continue it; so I quickly adopted it. Thank you for your review! :) Next!

In response to Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever- Thank you, my SRS Judai. You are amazing as always, and all the kids are like a "mini-me" to their parents; in both personality and appearance. However, they aren't super mean. An example of this would be Reiji calling Shu a dead-beat, and not getting along with each other. All of the children get along, and have a good relationship. Thank you for your review! :) Next!

In response to Lucy- I will continue this amazing story. I don't plan on leaving it. It's like my other child, I love this story. Thank you for your review! :) Next!

In response to Aroosa- I'm glad too. It will be continued. I plan to update at regular intervals, and that means; following a consistent deadline. I will inform everyone through an Authors Note if I go on Hiatus, or if I can not update on the day I want to. Which means, I will make it up to you guys with 2 chapters; because I would feel like really bad! Thank you for your review! Next!

In response to BookLover- I am glad too, I just thought this story was too good to just be left in the hands of someone else; a silly and stupid reason I know- but that's how I felt. I will keep it up. Thank you for the review! :) Next!

In response to Cw's fave fan- It will be an amazing story that I plan to continue until I feel like it's complete. It probably won't be complete for a long time, by that I mean; lots and lots of chapters.

That's all of them, thank you for all of the reviews. Thank you to the 298 people who read this, but didn't review. Just thank you to the favorites, and the follows. The people who followed me are: Haruki- senpai, Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever, ELEMENT21; and xXTheGirlWithTheSecretArrowsXx. So, thank you to them. The people who favorited me are: Meadow Melody(the original author, I'm touched), Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever, Haruki-senpai; and ELEMENT21. Thank you very much for the favorites. I totally recommend that those who read this- check out all of these amazing people; including the original author. They have amazing talent, and I like their stories. Some don't have any stories, but that's okay. I recommend reading their profile, and maybe you'll find something new to enjoy. I enjoyed reading everything. It was a blast learning about the people who reviewed, and favorited/ followed. I think I'm going to put up a poll for this Authors Note, just because of what I said. You guys should tell me what you think of what I just said. The question is this: Is this kind of stalkerish? This is just for fun, and to bring us closer interaction wise. Oh boy, this is totally like a stalker. Like why? So, have a great day; and vote on the poll for fun! If you want to.


	4. That's Absurd!

**Rena's P.O.V.**

I turn to see a group of six men staring at me with wide eyes. My attention is caught on the man in the middle. Is that him? Is he my father? He looks like me. I walk over to him, and stare into his eyes; yes-this is him. He matches mom's description. This is my father. I bow. "Hello F-"

"Daddy!" I turn to see Ayame running up to a red-head, jumping up suddenly; and latching onto his shirt.

"I'm not your daddy!" The red-head shouts.

He looks absolutely shocked and confused, and then he looks at the red-head next to him in a fedora.

Speaking up, the red-head asks the fedora-wearing man: "Is this yours, Raito?!"

"No, I always use protection!" Raito retorts.

'What the?... Are these guys seriously my uncles, and what about these other people? They match mother's descriptions, but they all look a little young... I'm seriously questioning mom's words now...'

Ayame suddenly speaks up, and says: "Hey! Yours Truly knows who is my father!"

"Ha, it is yours!" "It even said 'Yours Truly'!" Another man suddenly shouted, while Raito looked at him with a 'I told you so' look. I spun around to take a look at the other man.

'He looks just like Luna. Still, is this really Luna's father? I mean it is a bit unbelievable...'

'I'm a bit upset with Ayame, because she interrupted me when I was going to introduce myself to my father, and I'm quite shocked at my Uncle Raito's behavior; but the red-head is still going to deny it?...'

Then, Ayame looked mad. "My name is not 'it'!" "My name is Ayame Komori!"

' And the cat is out of the bag...' I frown.

"What? Your last name is Komori?!" All of the men questioned at the same time.

"But I didn't impregnate pancake, that's why I'm not your father! You have the wrong person!" The red-head shouted.

"Calm down, there's lots of Komori's in Japan. Don't assume which Komori she's talking about." The man with glasses says.

"You are my daddy!" Ayame starts throwing a temper tantrum, repeating the same thing and hitting this man in the stomach; while her siblings watch in silence. He looks at Ayame, like he's annoyed-close to getting rid of this random child; or at least random to him. I calm myself, a little irked at this man; who keeps denying Ayame.

"Everyone calm down, allow me to explain." Ayame stops her temper-tantrum, listening to me.

"Wait. This isn't the right place to talk, let us go inside. Please follow me." The man who looks like me says, while pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. We all go inside, amazed at how big this mansion is. I can only show a bit of amusement at my other siblings whose faces are lighting up a little bit by bit as they see more of this mansion. It can't be helped, we always lived in a small apartment. Eventually, we reach a room with two blue chairs and one blue couch.

"Please sit." The man with glasses states.

All of my siblings sit on the couch, except for Ayame who wanted to be on the red-heads lap; who was sitting on one of the chairs pushing Ayame away with his hand-while the other five stood.

"Now, please explain who you are; and why you are here." The guy with glasses says.

"Yes... My name is Rena Komori, and these are my nine siblings. We are here because our mother sent us here, since we are your children."

"Do you know how absurd that sounds? First off, we weren't informed about your arrival; nor do we have any proof that you really are our children. So, how do you explain this? Secondly, who and where is your mother?" The man with glasses said, with a face that could only show pure irritation at the moment.

"I suppose I should start with my mother. My mother's name is Yui Komori. We came to live with you, because you guys are our fathers, and our mother got very sick with lung cancer. I also do have documentation. It should be proof enough, however; if not-you're welcome to perform a DNA Test on all of us. I'm aware of how absurd it sounds, but if you just read this; and look at the birth certificate..."

 **Reiji's P.O.V.**

'A letter addressed to me?...' 'And a birth certificate?'

I open it, and start reading; thinking of it as child's play.

" _Dear Reiji-san,_

 _I know you probably think it crazy of 10 children to randomly show up at your door, however; they are all you and your brothers' children. Each child has a letter to give to their individual fathers, with a birth certificate included. When I left, I met a girl named Vina; she was a vampire-but very nice. She bought me an apartment, and then left. The reason why I wanted them to live here is because I have unfortunately passed. Reiji-san, I know you will make the right choice for our daughter. She's so beautiful, and precious. Please take care of her, and thank you. Thank you for giving me this bundle of joy, I love you; and our child so much. My only regret is not being able to see her and the rest grow up. Again, I love you and your brothers. I only realized that after I knew I was pregnant; and Vina told me this information. They are all good children, but Ayame and Lunar can get a little rowdy. I suppose they could be considered energetic or lively. However, they are all very good! I know you will be a good father to Rena, she's just like you. I've always admired you for your brains, and I'm glad that she got that from you. She looks and acts a lot like you. Anyhow, I guess the ramblings of a dying woman doesn't matter much. Just know, that I'm glad I met you; and thank you..._

 _Yui Komori_

I take a look at the birth certificate. It looks real.

"Very well. You may stay here. However, we will get a DNA Test done. You all will not be able to leave this house until then. If this is a joke, we will kill you all. Is that understood?"

"We understand." Rena states.

"Now for the introductions. That is Shu, he is the eldest."

I point to the blonde man standing next to the redhead.

"I am Reiji, the second eldest. Then, there's the triplets: Ayato, Raito and Kanato."

I point at the red-head I point at the fedora-wearing man; and I point at the person with purple hair as I say their names.

" And finally, the last son; Subaru."

I point to the man with white hair.

"Everyone should give the letters to their 'individual fathers' now."

"Letters, really?!" Ayato shouts with what can only be described as annoyance.

"Okay, everyone go to your fathers." Rena says.

"Yay!" The girl who is bothering Ayato says.


	5. Authors Note 2

**Hi, everyone! Um, this was an originally planned post that turned into an emergency post. My story has been ripped off, what I mean is someone took it; and republished it. The author's name is Cure Art, and although I promote Creativity; I don't promote plagiarism. Cure ripped off of the plot, lines; and interaction between characters. If you read it, and compare it with my story; you will see major similarities. The name of the story is: "Gifted Children". I have already sent a PM to Cure, asking for it to be removed. I just wanted to let you guys know, anyhow; onto other news- and other things. I haven't updated in a long time; so I might as well update now. Oh, just so you know; in between every two updates- I will post an authors note. So, if you don't want to read them; now you know when they will be coming. I just do this for recognizing people, and to answer questions. I just want you guys to know that these contain important information, so you should read them; especially if you're confused on something. If you ask, I will clarify. I'll probably clarify anyways, whether you ask or not. So... First, the reviews! These are new review responses for chapter 2, and three through four. Let's start!**

 **In response to TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin- I'm glad you look forward to the next chapter. I look forward to your next review! Thank you for reviewing! Next!**

 **In response to Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever- I'm sorry you didn't get to see the reactions, however; that is for chapter 6. Chapter 6 will be pure reaction, and I hope it will move you; in a way that changes how you view this story. In short, I'm hoping that I make you connect to this story even further. Thank you for saying that it is kind of me to fully acknowledge my readers. Thank you for reviewing! Next!**

 **In response to TheTwoBeautifulGoddesTwin- Wow, you're another regular! You have no idea how happy you've made me. I'm glad you think it's pure gold. That was my intent from the beginning. This is fluffy story with dark undertones, so there needs to be a perfect mix of comedy and seriousness. Thank you for reviewing! Next!**

 **In response to Haruki-senpai- Haruki-senpai, thank you for reviewing again! :) I think you should be most excited for Raito's and Subaru's reaction, I can guarantee you they will be funny. Like Kanato is nothing compared to Subaru's reaction, and that includes Raito. Also, you gave me one of the best compliments! Thank you for saying that it was kind of lovely. I don't- You're amazing. I don't know what else to say except that. I feel so moved, emotionally moved. I think I'm going to actually start crying out of pure joy(and now I'm crying)Moving on! Chapter 6 will contain all the laughter. So, be prepared! (Did you get that reference?) I'll give you a hint! The circle of life!~ XD Yeah, Lion King. Um, I made a fool of myself; I'm sorry. Thank you for reviewing! Next!**

 **In response to RockieCuppyCake- I like your username. Also, you're new! Welcome! I am a terrible person! Everyone who is new, welcome! Thank you for saying it was wonderful chapter. I'm glad that you had a good laugh, and I will be updating soon. Like on the 13th, this Saturday; my time. I've started summer school, so you guys are going to have to wait. I still plan to update on a regular basis, though; it may seem odd that I am so strict on myself to update. Thank you for reviewing! Next!**

 **In response to ImTooLazyToLogIn- Thank you for telling me that I made a great chapter. You're amazing! I'm so moved by your simple review. Like I'm moved by everyone's review, but I wanted to say more to you. Thank you for reviewing! Next!**

 **In response to Queeny- You're new! Welcome to the club! I mean, thank you for reading my story. Wow, you are enthusiastic about this story! *Screams* I'm so happy! Anyhow, I'm glad that I kept this story going. I actually had an internal struggle over the love of my own story, and this story; in the end I decided to post this one first. Thank you for reviewing! Next!**

 **In response to Guest- Hi, I just saw your review that you posted like 5 minutes ago. Um, I would like to say thank you; and are you Queeny? It's just because you both screamed, and you seem enthusiastic about this story too…. Well, I guess it doesn't matter; thank you for review! That's all of the reviews!**

 **Next, Follows, Favorites; and News.**

 **The people who followed me are: Angelsshines, CrazyLoveSick, CrazyYandereGirl, Lioness2333, MikaraRinna, PhyreGirl, PrincessRinKagamine, RockieCuppyCake, TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin; and This Must be a Dream Kpop. Thank you for following!**

 **The people who favorited me are: Angelsshines, CrazyLoveSick, CrazyYandereGirl, MikaraRinna, PhyreGirl, PrincessRinKagamine, RockieCuppyCake, TheTwoBeautifulGoddessTwin; and kawaiijuuzou. Thank you for favoriting my story!**

 **** **Thank you to all off the 1, 106 people who viewed this story! Now for News! Okay, I'm starting summer school, the next update will be on this Saturday, the 13th! I hope you guys don't mind that I read your profiles. I do it because I want to be able to know you guys. The more I know about you, the more I can tailor the story to fit you. And yes, I compromise quite a bit; I would update every day; but I am busy reading your profiles. I reccomend doing this, that way you can understand your readers. Connecting with you guys always comes before my next update. I feel as though, by doing this very action; I meet the emotional needs that you want in the story. Next, I just started feeling like a creeper. I post an authors note in between every two updates. Oh, this is what I wanted to tell you the most! We have a cover image now! I don't know who made it, but I want to say kudos to them; and all credit goes to the proper owner. Here is the link to the image:** **1495577** **Well, not exactly link; you'll have to type it in. That's it! Thank you for reading guys! See you next chapter!**


	6. Letters Pt 1

**Ayame's P.O.V.**

"Yay!" I shout, going to bug my father.

I stop in my tracks for a minute, to stare at my father; with a mischievous idea forming in my head. He looks at me weird. I can't help but smile.

"Um, daddy; I know this will sound weird but..."

I blush and look at the floor to give it that innocent feel.

"I... I love you..."

He looks at me with wide eyes, while he's trying to sink even further than possible into the chair; as though he wanted to disappear. To stop existing for that one moment.

"I don't love you! I don't even know your name!"

A kiss of light pink appears on his cheeks while he shouts this. I take this opportune moment to jump up into his lap, and hug him; smiling.

"My name? It's Ayame. Don't tell me you forgot so quickly."

"Uh... Uh... Get off Yours Truly!"

"I'm sorry, Father. But no! Yours Truly will stay here for as long as Yours Truly wants! Anyhow, read this; and then I'll get off of you."

I show him the letter my mother gave me.

 **Ayato's P.O.V.**

"Yay!" This girl who keeps bugging me shouts with an enthusiasm I'm dreading. Then, she suddenly stops and stares at me; and smiles. I look at her weird, because I can't tell what she's thinking.

"Um, daddy; I know this will sound weird but...

'But what?!'

She blushes and looks down at floor.

'Why is she blushing? Why is she looking at the floor?! I just want to leave, but this brat won't let me! I can just picture it now, this brat following me everywhere; and whining!'

"I... I love you..."

I look at her with wide eyes, and try to sink even further into the chair I'm sitting on.

'I want to disappear. What? Ugh, snap out of it me! Just tell her the basic truth!'

"I don't love you! I don't even know your name!" I shout.

'There. Now, she should get the message. '

She then jumps into my lap, hugs me; and smiles.

"My name? It's Ayame. Don't tell me you forgot so quickly."

'What the hell?!' I start panicking.

"Uh...Uh... Get off Yours Truly!"

"I'm sorry, Father. But no! Yours Truly will stay here for as long as Yours Truly wants! Anyhow, read this; and then I'll get off of you."

She shows me a letter with my name on the front. I take it from her.

"Tch, of course she wouldn't put Yours Truly. This is certainly her handwriting, but I still don't believe you!"

"That's fine. I don't blame you. If I were you, I'd still be skeptical too."

 _Dear Ayato-san,_

 _First off, I know you're upset I didn't put 'Yours Truly' on the front. I would have, except Ayame calls herself that; so she would end up reading it herself. I can picture it happening now, but she's a good girl; so I can put trust in that this letter got to you in one piece. When I left, I met this girl named Vina. I was surprised when I found out she was a vampire, she was so nice. She told me that I was pregnant though. I was genuinely in over my head at that time. However, you have given me a bundle of of joy; and for that-I'm grateful. Did you know? Ayame means Iris in Japanese. What am I kidding? Of course you did. Ayato, the time to be serious has come._

'Serious?I'm always serious!'

 _Ayame is our child. There's a birth certificate in here too, just so you know. Anyways, she's a little mischievous- I highly suggest you look around; she could be pranking you right now._

'Wait, what?!'

 _However, she has a good heart; I know she may not act like it-but she needs you more than ever. Sometimes, when I was alive; because the only way you would be reading this would be if I died- she would cry for you in her sleep. I would wake up to her mumbling daddy, and sleep talking; asking for you-her father. I would have to pet her on the head, to have her calm down; that's all you have to do for Ayame. Whenever she acts up, just calm her down by petting her head; she will fall asleep like that. I don't know why it works, it just works. Ayato, I know that 10 children all at once is scary; and I know that it seems intimidating to raise a child by yourself; especially for the later years._

'Later years?... What does that mean? Oh god! No! I don't want to raise this child that will morph into 'THAT'! I don't want to have to go through any of that crap. No!'

 _Ayato, Ayame is so beautiful. Her red hair with purple tips reminds me of you. And her eyes... She has your eyes. I know that the ramblings of a dying woman are probably bothersome, so I'll wrap it up quickly. She's just like you. Takoyaki and everything. I love you and our child, Ayato. I only realized that after I found out that I was pregnant._

'Ha! I told you! And here you were always denying it.'

 _Don't get cocky! I love your brothers and the rest of my kids equally. Again, I love you. My only regret is not being able to see them grow up._

'Pancake, have you always had this sense of humor?'

 _However, what I want you to do. I know you will be a great father to Ayame,as you two are like two peas in a pod. You can do it, honey. Don't be scared. Just do what I've always admired you for. March in there, and say: 'Yours Truly has made a decision!', or something like that. I believe in you. This is goodbye, and for what its' worth... Thank you..._

 _Yui Komori_

I put it down, utterly disappointed.

'After all this time, that's it? Still...'

"So, did you finish reading it?" Ayame asks.

"Yeah, I did. You wasted my time."

I grab the birth certificate, and look at it.

'I don't understand this! I'm just going to wait for the damn DNA Test!'

"Daddy..."

"You promised to get off. Get off."

"You're mean!" Ayame says, still clinging to my shirt.

"Get off!" I push her off onto the floor.

Ayame starts crying, and everyone still in the room is suddenly staring.

Annoyed with everything, I pick Ayame up; and take her into my bedroom. I put her down.

"You're so mean to me, daddy!" She says while crying, and starts throwing a temper-tantrum; repeating that I don't love her.

I sit down on my red couch, grabbing the matching red pillow.

"Shut up!" I shout extremely loud. She slows her crying to a whimper.

"Finally. Come here." I sigh, agitated.

'I'll do what pancake says for now.'

"No! Daddy will hurt Ayame. Yours Truly doesn't deserve such treatment!"

"Come here!" I get up, and drag her over to the couch with the pillow.

"No! No!" She starts crying again.

Pulling her into a hug, I pet her head.

Her crying stops instantly. Ayame then snuggles up to me, and goes to sleep; after only five minutes of petting her head.

'It worked... For the first time in forever, thank you Pancake! I pry Ayame off of me, and put the pillow under her head. Grabbing a blanket, I put it on over her; and open the door to leave my room.

"Daddy..." Ayame stirs in her sleep.

I go over to her out of guilt, and sit down next to her; petting her head some more.

'This COULD be a good thing. Hey Pancake? Yours Truly has made a decision.'

 **Yukari's P.O.V.**

The man who I think is my father lays down on the now empty couch. I walk up to the man who I presume is my father, to show him the letter. My little sister, Yuiki walks up to him right after me. She wants to show him the letter too. He opens his eyes, after we stare at him in silence for a whole minute.

"I'm too lazy to read that." He says.

'Too lazy?...'

" Of course! Shu is a dead-beat, you can't depend on him for anything. Hand it to me children." Reiji complains.

My sister and I give him the letters originally meant for Shu.

Reiji opens both and starts reading quietly.

 **Reiji's P.O.V.**

 _Dear Shu-san,_

 **Yukari's P.O.V.**

"I'm done reading."

Reiji leaves the room with the letters in hand.

I turn and look at my father.

 **Yuiki's P.O.V.**

My big sister Yukari walks up to father. I'm a little scared, but I follow. My sister and I stare at him for a whole minute in silence.

'I don't know how he's going to react, but I hope it's a good reaction.'

'Too lazy?! I wonder how my sister feels.'

"Of course! Shu is a dead-beat, you can't depend on him for anything. Hand it to me children." Reiji complains.

'Wow... They have a sour relationship, don't they? It's just like mother described it. I think I want to help uncle and dad become closer. That's my goal!'

Yukari and I hand him the letters.

Reiji opens both and reads them in his head.

"I'm done reading."

Reiji leaves the room.

'I think Uncle has a lot of pain. Maybe I should spend time with him later. I'll learn everything I can! But first, my father.'

Yukari turns around to face our father, and so do I.

 **Shu's P.O.V.**

I close my eyes as Reiji walks away.

I can feel them staring again. They're quiet, but it feels like they're screaming in my ear.

I open my eyes again, smirking. I sit up.

"Come here." I motion for them to sit on my lap. They climb up onto the couch, taking their seats on my lap; as though they were desperate to be near me. The two say nothing still.

"So, who are you?" I ask the girl with blue eyes.

"My name is Yukari."

"And who are you?" I ask the girl with pink eyes.

"My name is Yuiki."

'I see. They look very similar. Yuiki is like Yui. Yukari is like me. They are both cute. I don't feel like they're lying about being my kids. Still, I'll leave it up to the DNA Test.'

"What do you think of your uncles?"

"I think they are all weird." Yukari answers.

"I think they are all in pain." Yuiki answers.

'Yeah... Yui would say that. There's no mistake.'

"Come with me."

The girls get off my lap, and grab my hand.

I lead them to my room, and I fall on the bed. The girls stare at me.

"Come here."

The girls try to jump onto the bed, poor things; it's too high for them to get up on the bed. I pick them up, and they snuggle in next to me; falling asleep instantly with me.


	7. Authors Note 3

Authors Note: Hi, guys! This is a quick update! I know I said the 13th, but things happened to make it today. Cure took the story down. Cure Art didn't know about my story, and just had good intentions of not letting the story die. So, that has been resolved. This is supposed to be a quick update, because I have to have this up today; but I promise that the next update will be better. I really feel the need to tell you all this, so I am. I did write the entire Letters chapter. It was supposed to be the whole thing, the rest of the brothers. However, when I finished typing it out; I saw the length- and realized it could be a story within itself. I decided that that would be too much for one chapter so I decided to break it into 2 parts. I have to apologize as well. Not only for the chapter, but this authors note. I won't get around to recognizing this go around. However, I will make sure the next update is better. Chapter 6 feels a bit rushed, doesn't it? Well, that's because it is. I had to do what is now 3 chapters in one day. I wasn't prepared for what happened. I wasn't expecting an emergency post so soon, and this is what this is. However, the reason why I didn't just post this is because I made a promise to post chapter 6 first to you; the reader. I know that I have a lot of mistakes in this update alone, but I'm rushing. I said it had to be done today. That's all. I think. I'll update again later. Like on the 13th. Yeah. The 13th. Anyhow, goodbye! I'm sorry about this update!


	8. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Authors Note:

Hi, everyone. I have some bad news. Well, I can't update today like I had wanted to. I have to to take care of my uncle for a few days , which was completely unexpected; because I'm the only one available to take care of him. I'm really sorry, but I promise to update by next Sunday. Thank you so much for understanding!


	9. Letters Pt 2

**Kanon's P.O.V.**

I look over to my right. Father is about to leave, without meeting us; speed walking away.

'I have to meet dad with Teddy. It's Teddy's dream. She's wanted to meet dad for a long time.'

I see Ayame crying, but I grab Teddy's hand; and pull her with me- following dad.

"Wait, dad!"

I finally catch up with him, grabbing his arm.

"Dad!" "Please, slow down!"

He comes to a complete stop, and glares at me; almost like he hates me.

"What is it?" He glares at me even more.

"There's someone you should meet."

"I've no time for such foolishness." He states.

I pull Teddy from behind me to in front of me. She looks really happy to meet dad. I did it.

 **Teddy's P.O.V.**

I look over at Ayame who's currently crying. Then, I feel a tug on my hand; and I'm being pulled away by Kanon.

"Wait, dad!"

Kanon is desperately trying to reach dad for me. Kanon finally catches up, latching on to dad's arm.

"Dad!" "Please slow down!"

Dad comes to a complete stop.

'I don't know why he's glaring at Kanon. Kanon didn't do anything to him...'

"What is it?"

'Stop glaring at your own son, idiot.'

I'm starting to feel a little sad. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I thought dad would love us...

'Mom... You lied... Father doesn't love us.'

"There's someone you should meet."

'I don't want to meet dad, if he's going to be mean all the time.'

"I've no time for such foolishness."

I'm suddenly pulled forward in front of Kanon.

'He did it. He made it where I met dad. I don't know what to do. I feel unprepared... Ah, I need to smile; that way Kanon's efforts don't go to waste!'

"Hello, Father..." I smiled.

"Well? Who are you?" He demanded.

"My name is Teddy, and if you could please read this..."

I show him the letter,and he takes it from me.

"Well, what about you; boy?"

"Uh... Yes. Here."

I show him the letter, and he takes it from me.

"Your name?"

"It's Kanon."

'What is with this tense atmosphere?'

 **Kanato's P.O.V.**

"Kanon, huh?"

"Yes!" He exclaims.

'I want cake.'

"I won't bother to read the letters you've given me. Instead, I'm going to get sweets."

I turn and walk away.

"Sweets?!"

I hear them shout, and suddenly they're following me everywhere like a couple of lost puppies. When I arrive at the kitchen, they run straight to the fridge; and pantry to pull out ingredients.

"Make us the best sweets in the world, daddy!" Teddy shouts.

"No. You make it." I retort.

"No. You make it!" Kanon and Teddy shout at the same time.

"Fine! Just don't judge me!" I shout.

I take all of the basic ingredients and throw them in a bowl, mix them together; and put the mix into a cake pan- before throwing it in the oven.

"Now, we wait."

Then, I feel something wet hit my cheek. Wiping it off, I see that it's chocolate syrup. I feel anger erupt in me.

"Hey, who did that?!" I shout.

Teddy raises her hand.

" You should know that I AM THE KING OF SWEETS!"

I grab some ammo of chocolate syrup and sprinkles, and so do they.

"The rules are simple! Fend for yourself fight. Chocolate syrup and sprinkles are the only ammo allowed. Whoever loses doesn't get to take the first bite." I shout.

We end spraying each other with chocolate syrup, and throwing sprinkles at each other for 45 minutes;before collapsing out of exhaustion.

"So... Who won?" Kanon asked.

"I don't know. I'm still getting first bite though. " I retort.

The oven goes off, and I pull the cake out. It looks really unappealing. However, I take a bite anyways. I end up spitting it back out, into the trash.

"Don't eat it, it's disgusting!" I shout.

I go back to throw it out, but Kanon and Teddy are eating it.

"Ah, I told you not to! Its terrible!" I shout.

"It is terrible." Teddy states.

"That's why you shouldn't eat it!" I scream.

"But, you made it; that's why-I will eat it all daddy!" Kanon and Teddy shout together.

Though I know they will regret it later, I can't help but feel... Happy? A smile spreads on my face, and the kids finish eating. We talk for a good 15 minutes. When Teddy and Kanon suddenly cover their mouths, run to the trash can; and barf the whole cake up. I clean them up, give them some pepto-bismol; and put them to bed in my room. I end up leaving the kitchen messy, after cleaning myself up. I look at the kids who are sound asleep in the next room.

"It won't hurt to read the letters." I chuckle to myself.

I sit down in my red chair, and start reading them.

 **Reiji's P.O.V.**

I walk into the kitchen after hearing some commotion to see chocolate syrup everywhere along with sprinkles, and no one in the kitchen.

"Kanato!" I shout.

 **Koga's P.O.V.**

I walk up to my dad with my little brother. Father looks shocked, and tries to run away. We hook onto his legs, and he drags himself to the hallway where his room is. He manages to free himself, and he bolts the door shut.

"Father."

"Father!" I say a little louder.

" Father, we have something for you!" I say extremely loud, hoping he can hear me.

"No. Go away. I'm too young to have children, and I don't believe you are my children."

"Fine. Don't believe it, but look at this~!" I say in a taunting manner, which gives my brother the signal to launch plan B.

"Wow, she's so big in the chest! What do you think, D-cup?" Laito says.

We hear a thump against the door, as though Father was trying to listen in.

"Totally. She looks tasty!" I add.

"Porno mag?!" Father says, as he slams the door open with an excited look on his face.

I smirk, and my little brother and I pounce on him. We shut the door behind us, and lock it.

'He really does like women that much.'

"Now, father; read these letters."

Laito and I show him the letters. He laughs.

'I really hope we don't have that laugh.'

"Fine. I will entertain you by reading these letters."

 **Laito's P.O.V.**

I walk up to my dad with my big brother. Father has a expression of shock on his face, and tries to run away. We hook on to his legs, and he drags himself to the hallways where his room is. He manages to free himself, and he bolts the door shut.

'What the?... We just want to give the letters to him, not kill him.'

"Father." Koga says.

''No response.'

"Father!" Koga shouts.

'No response.'

"Father, we have something for you!" Koga screams so loud, there's no way Father didn't hear it.

"No. Go away. I'm too young to have kids, and I don't believe you are my children." He spat back.

'You're just like the others.'

"Fine, don't believe it; but looks at this~!" Koga says in a taunting voice, which gives me the signal to go along with plan B.

Wow, she's so big in the chest! What do you think, D-cup? I ask Koga.

We hear a thump against the door, as though Father was trying to listen in.

'Bingo! Now to just reel him in.'

"Totally. She looks tasty!" Koga adds.

"Porno mag?!" Father says, as he slams the door open in excitement.

'He really is a pervert. I never thought mom's information would work. Then again, she did say that he really likes women.'

My big brother and I pounce on him. We shut the door behind us, and lock it.

"Now, Father; read these letters." Koga demands.

Koga and I show him the letters. He laughs.

'What noise is coming out of his mouth? It's annoying. There's no way it's a laugh. Ack! What if whenever I laugh... I sound just like that! I hope not.' I shudder internally.

"Fine." I will entertain you by reading these letters.

I sit down on the bed, and Koga stands staring at the letters, not noticing my missing presence.

Father sits in his chair, and when he finishes; it looks like he's got a bunch of emotions welling up inside.

'Koga isn't looking at dad. Is he upset?'

I see a tear fall on the floor off of Father's cheek.

My eyes widen.

'Is he crying?'

Then he bursts out laughing hysterically.

I jump up, and speed walk over to him; and kick him below the belt.

"Why did you kick me?!" Father asks, kneeling to the floor in pain.

"Why are you laughing?" I pout.

"It was because of this..." He hands me the letter before falling over in pain completely.

I look at it, then to Koga who just seems to be staring blankly off into space; thinking.

I start reading both of the letters.

 _Dear Raito,_

 _Firstly, let me get straight to the point. You have two sons. Whether you want to keep fooling around with women or not, you have two boys to raise now. One is named Koga and the other is named Laito. Koga has blonde hair, and Laito has red hair with white tips at the ends. I suppose I should move on to another topic. When I left, I met a vampire named Vina. She was very kind, and helped me out; but soon she left. Anyhow, she told me that I was pregnant with your babies, and that includes your brothers' babies. I know that this is short, but you can figure things out on your own. I love you. Its only a shame that I realized this after you gave me his bundle of joy, and God blessed me with all of them being healthy. I don't know what else to tell you. I'm pretty sure Rena, Reiji's daughter; can inform you of any questions about me. Oh, I should probably tell you this; but Koga stares off into the distance whenever he's thinking. I don't know why, but he just does that. Laito is normal, and... OMG! WHY DID I NEGLECT TO YOU THIS?! I'M SORRY! Its so hard to think when you're tired. I forgot to tell you not to give these children any blood. When they were four, I made up my mind to see if they all have fangs. However, they don't. They have normal looking mouths. It makes me wonder if the teeth grow in over time almost like someone gaining a new tooth; or if they are there naturally. Of course, I have died; so I guess that question won't matter much now. Anyhow, like I've told the others; I guess the ramblings of a dying woman don't matter. Please, take care of them. I know you can do it._

 _\- Yui_

 _Komori_

 _Dear Raito,_

 _You've read the other letter, right? Then, this will be quick. Very quick. I want you to take care of Laito. Laito seems to be like you. I don't want him to hide his emotions. I think Koga stares off into the distance in order to deal with them, while Laito bottles them up. They're both pretty quiet, and they are good children. They do toss and turn though. I would like to confide something to you, Raito; I shall tell no other. I expect this of you as well. Well, please make sure that you protect all of them from harm. Whoever you think will harm them, is up to you; but if someone seems dangerous- since you're very keen on what people say with their body language... I want you to protect them. Again, I love you. But I love everyone else as well. Be safe. Goodbye._

 _-Yui_

 _Komori_

"So, what's so funny?" I ask.

"After all this time, she still believes in nothing but mere nonsense created by men!" I laugh.

"Don't make fun of my mother!" Koga punches Father in the back of the head. Father then gets up, and pats them both on the head; before leaving.

"Is he an idiotic pervert?" I ask Koga.

"Must be." Koga responds.

"Let's get some rest, okay?" Koga tells me.

"Okay." I respond.

We go to sleep the moment our heads hit the pillow, almost like we have had no sleep for 2 days.

 **Raito's P.O.V.**

'Since these children have come along, I have been thoughtless. I have been unable to think. I can't be honest with myself. No doubt about one thing, that was definitely Bitch-chan. I guess I can't form normal thoughts. Its time to stop denying it. Maybe I'll throw darts for a couple hours.'

XxXxXx

I come back to my room, two hours later; to find the little rascals asleep in my bed- somewhat. Laito is sleeping next to Koga's foot, and Koga is sleeping halfway off the bed; dangling. The only thing keeping him on the bed is my now messy blankets, and Laito's hand gripping Koga's ankle. I push Koga back onto the bed, and turn Laito around. By now, I feel tired myself; so I decide to sleep myself. Snuggling in between the kids, I get comfortable; feeling small arms slink onto my side- pulling themselves closer to me. I eventually fall asleep.

 **Lunar's P.O.V.**

I see Ayame crying, and I see everyone going their separate ways to their own fathers. I look at Luna, and then at the man; who has white hair. I grab Luna's hand, and gently tug her along to my father. She resists a little, out of nervousness; but eventually gives in- walking on her own. I stare into shocked red eyes, and father looks like he's going to kick the bucket. He blushes, and starts to stick out his hand; when he suddenly has a change in demeanor.

"I can't!" He runs off, with a little fear in his eyes.

'I wonder what he is afraid of?'

I look at Luna, and give her a reassuring look.

"It's okay. He'll come back, let's rest somewhere until then." I tell her.

'...'

I take the silence from Luna as her way of saying Okay.

We wander around aimlessly, and enter a strange room; that is practically empty- except for a huge coffin in the middle of it. I try to open it, but it's too heavy. Eventually, I give up; and we sit down at a table with two chairs. We take out the letters, and put the letters down on the coffee shop styled table; and look at them.

"We have to get some sleep. Let's rest here for now, and then we can try to get father to read these later. After all, we will have plenty of chances." I say, trying to cheer her up.

"Okay." Luna responds, disheartened.

We fall asleep, after several minutes pass.

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

I look at Ayame who's crying, and then notice that Lunar is gently tugging me along by the hand. At first, I resist; but then I give in- meeting the man with white hair who is my father. I look at my father, then turn my head; out of nervousness again.

"I can't!" I hear a voice shout, and turn my head again; to see my father running away.

'... What just happened?'

Lunar looks at me, giving me a reassuring look.

"It's okay. He'll come back, let's rest somewhere until then." He tells me.

'... Okay.'

We wander around, and enter a strange room with a coffin in it. Lunar tries to move it, which leads to no avail. Eventually, he gives up; and we sit down at a table with two chairs. We take out the letters, looking at them. After putting them down, Lunar speaks up.

"We have to get some sleep. Let's rest here for now, and then we can try to get father to read to read these later. After all, we will have plenty of chances." He says, trying to cheer me up.

"Okay." I respond, still disheartened.

We the fall into the state of Rem, and after several minutes pass; are fast asleep.

 **Subaru's P.O.V.**

I see two children walk up to me, one being slightly pulled. I blush, these two are mine. I start to extend my hand, but then my fear of destroying them sets in; and I suddenly shout that I can't. I run away, absolutely terrified of what may be. I run straight to the rose garden, and take out my knife; destroying and slashing at a few white roses. I think about what I just did, and it starts to rain; but I don't care. I just stand there for what feels like two hours, thinking. I think about many things, all at once; mainly about how I would raise these children if they were mine. I eventually go inside the mansion, trudging to my room; no sign of those to two in sight so far.

'Maybe they left?' I feel a little relieved at this thought.

I enter my room with my head down, and open my coffin; when I hear two sudden yawns.

I whirl around to see those two, looking at me sleepily.

"Oh dad, please read these." The boy with blonde hair hands me two letters, and then trudges over to the little girl with white hair; waking her up.

"Um... I think you're mistaken." I say to the little boy.

"Mistaken? Mistaken how?" He asks me.

"I'm... Um!" I struggle with a reason, then I have a idea.

"Um?" He looks at me weird.

I disappear, grab Shu; and drag him back to my room-not caring for the two little bodies hanging off of him.

"I'm gay for this guy!" I shout, unaware of what I'm doing.

The little boy looks at me, clearly skeptical.

"Hah, you finally admit it. " Shu opens an eye lazily.

"I'm not!" I grab Shu, and throw him out of my room.

I hear Shu leave, his footsteps sounding downtrodden.

The little girl with white hair approaches me, and then hugs me tight.

I feel calm, and I feel like I'm not a destructive animal. I extend my hand to the boy, motioning for him to come here.

He walks over, and I hug them both. Then, gripping their shoulders sternly but gently; I open my mouth to speak.

"I'm Subaru, not Father. You should call me that, and the others by their first name; until the DNA Test results come through.

"Okay." They both say at the same time, nodding their heads in unison.

They yawn again, and I lead them to my coffin; I snuggle them into my chest- and lay down with them to sleep. I had completely forgotten my troubles right then, and there; including the letters. I didn't need to read them, too know that they were mine.

 **Rena's P.O.V.**

'What?! This is a disaster!' I see everyone depart to their own ways, all at once; my mouth agape. Then, I focus. I need to find Father. I turn around, confused.

"He was just here!" I shout.

I walk around aimlessly for two hours, finally finding him in a lab; because the door was cracked open. He looks agitated. I knock, and he let's me in.

"Um, Father; about today..." I state nervous. Father seems scary when he is irritated.

"Go to bed." He points to the next room.

"Oh okay." I go into the next room, and go to sleep in the bed. Then, I am awoken two hours later to find Father collapsed onto the bed next to me, hugging me close. I fall back asleep, with the thought that Father seems stressed; so I should help out as much as I can.


	10. Final Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey guys, it's me! So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Um, this authors note is going to be super short. So, I have some news.

I'm going to stop doing author's notes, every two chapters. I have 3 reasons for this.

Firstly, I have been told that they are annoying at the pace they come at. Secondly, there's so many reviews coming in that responding individually to each one is going to be too much. What I mean by that is: It would take too long. Finally, I've been thinking for a long time, that if I read the author's note as a reader of the story myself; I would be annoyed too. So, I decided that the authors note would be only for informing you guys if I went on hiatus; and long it would last. If you have any questions, please PM me instead.

Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed; and read my story. Bye for now!


	11. DNA Test Soon!

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

The children woke up early in the morning, to find their fathers asleep. Leaving their rooms, they all met in the kitchen; and Rena started cooking up some food. Rena had done this every morning for a year, and where they were located wouldn't change that. Rena had, in 45 minutes: cooked up 4 dozen eggs, 3 packages of bacon; and 3 loaves of bread. She figured her father, and her siblings fathers'- wouldn't be up for a long time. After all of them finished wolfing down all of the food Rena prepared, they went to get dressed for the day; while Rena stayed behind cleaning up. When she finished cleaning, she went to her father's room; and changed clothes.

After 10 minutes, Rena started looking for her siblings. When she found them, she saw that they were playing in the game room. They were playing with a red and blue ball. To be exact, they were playing near the pool table. They were hitting the ball, making it fly high in to the air; not letting it touch the floor- but hit everything else around it. Luckily, this ball was soft. It hit the dartboard, making it swing to the sides. Ignoring the dartboard, the children kept playing. Rena decided to not play with them, so she would not get in trouble. Instead, she left to go check out the library.

Upon entering the library, she saw that it was enormous; with a plentiful amount of chapter books. As she walked through the bookshelves, she spotted her favorite book, which was: ' _Where the Red Fern Grows_ '. She grabbed it and opened it to chapter 14, since she didn't finish it back at her mother's home.

Meanwhile... Her siblings were still playing in the game room, with the ball. When Lunar kicked the ball with so much force, it hit the 300,000 yen lamp. The lamp shook with vigor, and fell only halfway; dangling from the ceiling. In which, definitely; woke up all of the brothers. However, the children ran into the entrance hall; still playing with the ball. They kept playing until they were disrupted by a voice, which as luck would have it; Ayame smacked the ball into the person's face making it ricochet- knocking over an expensive glass vase. Upon seeing that the person

was Subaru, the children were terrified. He punched a hole in the wall. "WHAT THE HELL?! OH, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" He roared. The children fell on the floor, almost about to cry. Reiji came in with a look that could kill; and said: "Go to your father's rooms and wait for your punishments.'' The kids stood with a jolted buzz, and went up the stairs. Running their separate ways to their father's rooms, they shut the door; and awaited for their punishments.

From the library, Rena hears someone shout, so she decided to investigate. As she walked through the hallway, she saw her siblings run. She was curious to see what all the ruckus was. As she approached the entrance hall, she saw that her father and uncle, were standing there looking quite irked. Rena walked with a cautious gait to her father.

"What happened here?" Rena questioned her father.

"Your siblings made a mess in the mansion." He responded.

Rena properly bowed with her hands at her side, "Please forgive my siblings!" She pleaded.

He looked at her with a authoritarian look. "And where have you been?" he asked her.

"I was in the library, reading." Rena admits with a sad look eminent on her face.

"Why didn't you take care of your siblings?" Reiji sternly inquires.

"I have no excuse... However, please forgive my siblings. I will take the punishment." Rena submits.

"Very well. Come with me." Reiji says, complying.

Reiji starts to leave, and Rena follows; her head down. Reiji suddenly stops.

"Oh, that's right. Play with the children while I take care of everything else. Make sure they don't destroy everything."

Reiji then continues to leave with Rena following, and they go into his room.

"What is my punishment?" Rena inquires.

"Your punishment? There is no punishment." Reiji scoops Rena up in his arms, holding her.

"..."

"You were very brave, child. I'm proud of you." Reiji adds.

"Daddy..." Rena hugs him, sniffling.

"Shhhh..." He comforts Rena by patting her on the back, and swaying his hips back and forth; moving in small steps-like he was holding a toddler.

Rena smiles. She never thought that he would be this way. Back when he talked about a punishment, he looked serious.

'I love you daddy.'

Reiji puts Rena down, and pats her head.

"I have to make the DNA Test Appointment. Go play with your siblings."

"I want to stay here though." Rena sighed.

"Very well. However, afterwards; you must go to tell your siblings when the appointment is." Reiji instructed.

"Yes, daddy." Rena says.

Reiji then made a phone call, and was setting up the appointment.

Meanwhile, the kids; except Rena- were playing with their father's and uncles to pass the time while the servants cleaned up the mess. They were playing Hide and Seek in a limited space. They had to play in the area from the kitchen to the dining hall. But, before they started playing; Subaru's children were whispering the information their father gave them into the other children's ears. The brothers overheard them say that Subaru said to call them by their first names until the DNA test. They glance over to where Subaru was. He nodded.

The game was to officially start now. Raito closed his eyes, and started counting to 100; and everyone ran down into the limited space that was decided upon. Ayato hid in the kitchen; under the table. Lunar and Luna hid in the cabinets under the sink, while Teddy and Ayame hid in the pantry. Koga and Laito hid on top of the shelves, pushing the bags of rice forward; so as to squeeze behind it; and hide. Yuiki and Yukari hid in another thing of cabinets, while Shu just laid down on the floor; in plain sight. While Kanon, Kanato; and Subaru hid inside individual barrels- pulling the lids over themselves. Raito came to the kitchen, and found Shu first. The reason being Shu didn't even try to hide, and it's pretty difficult to miss him. Then, Raito found everyone in the barrels; because of a sneeze-followed by many: "Shut up or we'll be found!" Raito kept looking, and found Koga and Laito eventually after Raito saw that the rice sacks had been moved. Yuiki and Yukari hadn't been found yet, but couldn't hide out forever; then again- Raito found Shu but Shu won't move from where he , Teddy and Ayame got into a little spat over room in the pantry; and Raito found them too. Raito then found Ayato under the table, although; he would have expected children to be under there. Only four children were left to be found, and Raito moved on to the dining hall; thinking that he should check there.

"Hmmm... Where are the rest of them?" Raito pondered aloud.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen four small children giggled loudly. Upon hearing this, Raito went back in to investigate; and discovered Lunar and Luna in the cabinets. However, Raito was at a loss. He couldn't find the last two.

'There's only one place they could be.' Raito thought as he moved to Shu trying to make Shu budge.

Meanwhile, Reiji finished setting up the appointment.

"The appointment has been made. Please go tell your siblings that the appointment is set for tomorrow."

"Okay." Rena leaves.

Upon searching for her siblings, she sees Raito in the dining hall; hears some loud giggles- and follows Raito.

'Ugh, Uncle Raito is walking too fast!

Raito goes inside the kitchen.

Then, when she finally catches up; she sees that Raito is trying to pull Shu out of the way of the cabinet. Rena comes in. Raito then successfully drags Shu away from the cabinet, putting his face close to the cabinet.

"Rena!" All of the children shout, and each of them comes to see her; including Yuiki and Yukari- which resulted in Raito getting smacked in the face by cabinet doors and trampled on. Rena hugs each and every one of them.

"Everyone I have some news for you all, the DNA test is tomorrow." Rena announces.


	12. The DNA Test is here!

**Hey guys, so I know I said I wouldn't do this; but I need to say something really quick-then you can go read the chapter. I just wanted to make a shout out to my friend, Cure Art; for helping me make the previous chapter. You guys should send her some love too. She was a big help with chapter eleven, so go send her some love! For me? Please? Let's show her our appreciation. :) Because the previous chapter wouldn't have come out; if I didn't have her help me in a collaboration project. You guys can read the chapter now!**

The kids all climb into the limo with their fathers, tired; because the appointment is at 6:00 P.M. The children had been busy playing again, and of course; this time it was outside. Although, they still broke a window to god knows what room; and no one else knew about it yet. The limo started up, and they started to go to the DNA lab to get the tests done. After 30 minutes, the children started to fall asleep where they were leaning against their fathers. Lately, the kids have been up during the day; and the fathers as usual up during the night- not that it was ever different for both of them. But, the kids would fall asleep during the night; and would only be able to see their fathers for two hours-nevertheless the DNA Lab closed at 7:00 P.M. The fathers had woken up early, at 5 to be exact; and had only 30 minutes to get ready- of course Shu was the most difficult. But, thanks to Yukari and Yuiki jumping on him; due to Reiji's instruction-he got up. Kanato was also unwilling to leave behind Teddy; so Reiji brought out a backpack with a Teddy Bear's face on it to put Teddy in-and Kanato finally agreed. When they arrived, Reiji woke Rena and everyone else up; and they went inside while the driver waited outside. Reiji had met the secretary at her desk, while the children held hands with their fathers.

"Hello, may I help you?" The young lady asked.

"Yes, we have a 6:00 appointment." Reiji said with authority.

"Oh, you're our 6:00. You can go in. The doctor will be out in a few then, please go through the hallway; and sit in the waiting room." She smiled, while pressing the buzzer underneath the desk to unlock the door. Raito walked up to her, looking like he wanted her. Koga and Laito saw this, and decided to watch; amused and curious to see what might happen.

"Well hello secretary-chan, you know; I can analyze your DNA too~ Ninfu~" He chuckled.

"Sir, I don't flirt with the customers; young children included." She smiled wider, insulting Raito.

Everyone snickered, except for Reiji and Rena.

"Fufufu~ Your loss Secretary-Chan." He winked.

'Fu-fu-fu-fuck you.' The secretary thought in her head.

Koga and Laito giggled some more, and Raito knew internally that he was damned.

'Damn it, if they were still babies; I could have picked up this chick no problem. But, they're five; and are total chick repellents. I can't even admire my porn collection.' Raito thought.

They walked through the hallway, into the waiting room; and sat. The children got permission to sit on their father's laps while waiting since there was a shortage of chairs, and Reiji didn't want any wandering about. Ayame was really happy about sitting on Ayato's lap, and Shu was content; but Yukari and Yuiki kept taking out his earbuds because they wanted to talk to him. Reiji held Rena close to his chest, and Kanon fell asleep along with Teddy. However, Kanato was having trouble holding Teddy, the other Teddy; the backpack and- Kanon all at once. So, he was struggling to maintain everything all at once because there was barely any room. Subaru was holding Luna and Lunar while they sat on his lap, and Raito was playing with Koga and Laito while they sat on his lap. Then someone opened the door, and Reiji saw that it was the doctor. He was surprised that she looked so young.

"Hello, are you our 6:00? Reiji Sakamaki?" She smiles at the cute sight she sees before her.

"Yes, I am." Reiji nods.

Everyone gets up, Kanato waking Teddy and Kanon before forcing them to walk on their own; putting Teddy in a backpack- and deciding to keep him there slung over his back.

"Follow me." The doctor leads them to a large room, and they all sit down. She sits down as well.

"First, I'd like to explain the procedure to you. This is mandatory, and I also need your permission to screen your blood- if you would like me to screen for abnormalities. During the procedure, what I am going to do is simple. I am going to put a clean needle in your arm, from there; I am going to take enough blood to fill a vial. After that, I am going to label each vial. I will repeat this process for everyone. And if you give me permission, I can check for any abnormalities in the genetics. From which, afterwards I will inform you of what I found after 24 hours has fully passed.

"You have our permission." Reiji said, intent of finally getting to the bottom of this.

"Great, then can I ask something?" The doctor asks.

"What is it?" Reiji sighs.

"Where is the mother? Typically, we have both parents here for testing." The female doctor inquires.

"She died." Rena answers, while everyone sits in silence.

"Oh. I see. Okay. Then, if I could have your hand." The doctor responds.

Rena gives the doctor her hand, and the doctor sits her down into the small chair; and straps her arm down. She ties a tourniquet, and wipes Rena's arm with alcohol. She grabs a butterfly needle with the vacuum tube already attached, and gently pushes the needle in, and the blood fills the vial. Then, the doctor takes a 2x2 gauze piece; and pulls the needle out gently after freeing the vial from the vacuum tube. Keeping the gauze on Rena's arm, the doctor removes the tourniquet; and takes out the needle. Putting it down-The doctor grabs a bandaid, and removes the gauze; putting on Rena's bandaid. Finally, Rena's arm is freed.

"All done!" The doctor smiles at Rena.

"Now, I just need to label this with her basic information. Name? "

"Rena Komori." Reiji responds.

"Okay." The doctor scribbles her name on the vial, and Rena gets up and goes back to her father. The doctor throws the used needle in the medical waste bin, and repeats the process with everyone. After two hours had passed, she's finally writing Shu's name on the vial. It would have originally taken an hour, if Shu hadn't fell asleep and refused to wake up; unto which the doctor just decided to end the issue by going over to Shu and doing the procedure by sitting down next to him. Then, she had an issue with getting his arms to uncross; and when she finally did that- she had to move his sweater and deal with him calling her lewd for pushing a needle in his arm!

"Before you go, can I have your home phone number; so I may call you and inform you of the results?" The doctor inquires.

Reiji got up, and picked up Rena;telling the doctor his number- he leaves. Kanato threw the backpack over his shoulders again and made Teddy and Kanon walk next to him while holding his hands because he didn't want to crush Teddy when he came into the room. Raito held Koga and Laito's hand. Ayato carried Ayame, who fell asleep again. Shu carried Yuiki and Yukari who just plain admitted that they didn't feel like walking. Finally, Subaru just carried Luna on his shoulders because she wanted to ride atop his shoulders; keeping a firm grip on his head- Subaru carrying Lunar in his arms. They exited the building. Before leaving the business, Reiji took care of the payment; and the Secretary engaged in small conversation- still holding Rena. He thought it was weird how they were all young looking.

"She looks so much like you." The secretary commented.

"Excuse me?" Reiji snaps out of his thoughts.

"I said she looks like you a lot. She has your eyes, and hair. She's very beautiful."She repeated herself, smiling.

"Oh, thank you." Rena perked up upon hearing that she was beautiful.

"Yes, she is beautiful. Thank you for the compliment. Let's go home, okay Rena?" Reiji looked at Rena.

"Okay." Rena smiled at her father.

They went back into the limo, and the rest of the children fell asleep again; while they drove home. When they got home, the boys tucked the kids into bed; before going about their nightly activities.

Meanwhile, in the lab; the doctor was analyzing all of the blood samples.

XxXxXx

The doctor printed out the results of the DNA test, she was really exhausted;,after all of the screening and watching the machine for 24 hours-she sat down. When she saw what she saw on the results, she jumped out of her chair. It was something new, a strand of DNA she never saw before. She didn't understand what to do, either jump for joy; or feel sorry for the people who have this DNA. Is it good, or is it bad? The father's DNA does match the children's DNA, but it's unnatural.

'What's going on?' The doctor's asks herself in her head.

"Doctor!" Someone shouts outside the door. The doctor opens it, relieved to see it's just the Secretary.

"I'm here." She smiles.

"Ah, great. I'll talk to you later." The doctor smiles back.

"Okay!" The secretary says as she leaves.

The doctor goes to the phone in a pace that screams rush. She called the Sakamaki Mansion.

"Hello?" A little girl answers.

"Yes, may I talk to Reiji Sakamaki?!" The doctor is panicking at this rate.

'Ugh, I've never been good at this whole calling thing!' The doctor panicked more.

"You may. Give me one second.I have to go get him." The little girl chirps.

The little girl leaves to go get her father, and wakes him up.

"What is it?" Reiji asks.

"The doctor called, she's on the line right now." Rena informs him.

"I see." He gets up, and rushes to the phone.

Reiji picks it up.

"Hello? This is Reiji." He speaks with an expectant tone.

"Hello. This is the doctor who took your DNA samples last night. Well, I have some good news and some bad news. First, they are your children; but we found something strange in their DNA- we would like you to come down here." The doctor said full of concern.

"Very well. I will be there in three hours. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Reiji-san."

Reiji ends the call.

"Rena, go wake up your siblings who are still sleeping."

"Okay."

Rena leaves to wake up everyone who are still sleeping, and Reiji wakes up his brothers after quickly getting dressed in his usual butler attire.

Everyone wakes up, either irritated or groggy. Irritated as in: Kanato, Ayato, Subaru; and Shu. Groggy as in: everyone else excluding Reiji. Reiji was calm, and composed-like always.

"Everyone, I have some bad news."

"Don't tell me, they're really our children?" Ayato couldn't believe it.

"Well, yes; but they found something abnormal in all of our DNA. Kids, leave the room to get something to eat." Reiji looked at Rena.

Rena nodded, and brought all the kids with her into the kitchen.

"Well, tell us more." Ratio verbally pushed.

"I know what's different about that DNA, it's because we're vampires. However, it cannot be allowed to circulate. We're going to have to take the doctor and the secretary with us, and collect our DNA samples; including the kids' DNA- without them knowing." Reiji concluded.

"Wait a minute, we're going to have to steal property; and kidnap those two girls now?! These kids have been a lot of trouble lately!" Subaru chimed in.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Kanato asked.

"It sounds like too much work." Shu adds.

"What do you suggest then, Shu?" Reiji shot back.

"..."

"This is the plan. Raito, you take the secretary. I'll take the doctor. Shu and Kanato, you take care of the kids. Subaru and Ayato, you get the DNA samples. Then, I want you all to come to the limo, and put the doctor and secretary inside.

"Why not kill them?" Ayato asks.

"I have an idea for keeping those two alive."

"What's your idea?" Raito asks Reiji.

"We'll keep them here for taking care of the kids while we attend night school, during the day."

"How boring." Kanato comments.

"Sounds good to me. I need my beauty these kids, we haven't really been able to sleep; and plus-I could use a new toy." Raito adds.

"Let us embark."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Kidnap to protect!

 **Hey, thanks for all the reviews; and also Guest Michel(that's how you typed it!)- what are you trying to say? Also, I'm sorry! I didn't have the internet for like the longest time, but it's okay; because I wrote a lot- and published a bunch of new stories for everyone to read as part of my apology. Also, now that I'm on a crunched time limit; expect chapters at a faster rate.**

When Raito, Reiji, Ayato; and Subaru arrived at the DNA Lab- the four split into teams of two. They knew what to do, and it would be so quick and easy. They, of course; arrived at 6:00 P.M. Reiji figured that if they came at 6:00 like last time, the likelihood of getting caught was significantly lower; thanks to it being closer to closing time. They entered the double doors together as a group, oh yes; but Raito stayed behind with the secretary for now- flirting. The secretary was aware of their arrival, and just buzzed them forward, Reiji went to the waiting room; of course, he wasn't just going to barge in. After all, he didn't want to be caught. So, he waited for 10 minutes; and then the doors opened to reveal the doctor saying goodbye sadly to a man and a woman who had tears streaming down their cheeks. The couple left the room shortly, and she breathed in. Composing herself, she straightened her posture.

"Reiji Sakamaki?" She scanned the room to find him in a corner. They had made an appointment to discuss the unknown DNA strand.

He stood, ready to get this over with; after all it was in and out- and he was determined to get ahold of the doctor and the secretary alive.

XXXXXX

Upon entering the doctor's room, she motioned for him to sit first; before seating herself- removing her lab coat to reveal a modest long-sleeved black v-neck shirt and a pair of bootcut blue jeans with simple black dress shoes. She grabbed the file sitting on a tray right next to her and flipped it open. She looked down at the results in a mixture of amazement, confusion; and concern once more. Looking up, her face became suddenly professional; right after it contorted into that god-awful mix of a facial expression.

"Reiji-san, as you are aware; there is a shared abnormality in your child's DNA and everyone else who was with you. I would like to know about it, as a geneticist- and a fellow human being. This could be a mutation in genetics gone wrong, and it's hereditary."

"I know what it is that makes our DNA so different," Reiji admitted to the doctor, bluntly.

"You do?! Well, would you like to tell me what makes you so different?" She jumped out of her seat.

"I'm a vampire. But, since you know that now; I can't let you walk around scott-free. I have to take you with me." He pulled a syringe out of his pocket, filled with a drug that would render her immobile.

The doctor gasped when she realized he wasn't joking. Reiji grabbed her arm, thinking it would be easy as one, two; three. He pulled her forward, and tried to shove the needle into her skin; but the doctor fell over -him with her, and was keeping the needle away steadily from piercing her skin by pushing Reiji's hands away- her hands gripped onto his wrists.

XXXXXX

Ayato and Subaru were zooming past the Secretary with Reiji leading the front. Reiji eventually split off into the waiting room, and Subaru; along with Ayato- pushed onward upstairs. Ayato and Subaru were headed to where the samples were, and that was in the actual lab area itself. The pair finished climbing the 1st-floor stairs and arrived in a bright white hallway decorated with nothing but a sign that said 'samples holding room', 'samples lab room' and 'computer analysis room' with an arrow pointing to which was which.

"Ha! Humans are so easy!" Ayato proclaimed.

"Let's just get this over with, Ayato!" Subaru turned left to the samples holding room. Ayato followed closely behind, and the two entered the room to see vertically lined shelves upon shelves of samples.

"What the?! Are you serious?! How the fuck are we supposed to get our DNA samples out of this mess?!" Ayato griped.

"Relax, Idiot! The shelves are labeled alphabetically. We just have to find shelf S, and look from there." Subaru, as calmly as possible; explained.

They scoured past the shelf ridden room, looking for shelf S; through the narrow pathways. After about 5 minutes, Subaru got frustrated and was about to punch a few shelves or two. Luckily, Ayato stopped him by grabbing ahold of his fist.

"Don't! This is a stealth operation! If you punch something, people will come running!" Ayato warned.

"Stealth operation, right..." Subaru calmed, unclenching his fist.

Eventually, they found shelf S; and Subaru was helping Ayato look through the SA shelf section-opening container after container. Subaru, popping open another container filled with samples; found all of their DNA samples- his eyes lighting up like a fool who just won the lottery.

"Ayato, I found them!"

"Really? Thank god! Close that up, and then help me start putting these back up!" Ayato ordered.

Subaru closed it up, and then gave Ayato a helping hand; by pushing the samples that were pulled out by the both of them back in. They were done in two minutes and sped-walk through the narrow pathway to the door. Pushing open the door, they rushed back down to the waiting room; and waited for a few minutes. The two got impatient.

"What is taking so long?!" Subaru exclaimed.

"Let's just go in there!" Ayato smirked.

They walked straight into the room, pushing past each other; acting as normal as possible with a container full of lab property.

Slamming the door wide open, Subaru and Ayato peered in to see Reiji on top of the doctor who was looking at them with wide eyes; and Reiji successfully pushing the needle into her chest-releasing the substance into her body. She pushed him off of her and ripped the now used needle out. She scrambled to her feet while Reiji got up. The doctor started to run towards the door, but Reiji grabbed her, and the drug was starting to kick in at that moment thanks to her adrenaline. The doctor fell back, knees weak; but still able to move. Reiji picked her up bridal style, as according to his etiquette- was the only way to carry a 'lady'. She was squirming, almost rolling like when a crocodile does a death throw, and her hand was pushing against his chest- the other gripping to objects in the room. Ayato and Subaru moved out of Reiji's way, stepping back and to the right. The doctor wouldn't give up without a fight, though, as when Reiji passed through the doorway she moved both hands to have a death grip on the door handle; forcing the door shut. The doctor fell out of Reiji's grip, and he turned in irritation and amusement; snapping point nearly reached. The doctor lets go of the door handle, to get up after landing painfully on her shaking knees; using her hands to push herself up as quickly as possible. Reiji continued to watch in irritation and amusement, face smirking because the human wouldn't give in; face smirking because the human will have to be punished for not cooperating. Ayato and Subaru just watched in silence. She moved to run, but Reiji didn't want things to not go according to plan any longer and pulled her marshmallow white long hair back- throwing her back down to her knees with her head snapped upwards and her body shaking trying to regain muscular control over her limbs. He kneeled down behind her, gloved hand still gripping her hair; the other moving to cling to her midsection.

"Just give up, pathetic human; and it will be far easier than this." He whispered into her ear, his icy breath fanning the back of her ear- chilling her.

With one last blast of resolve and tears of pain welling in her eyes; she decided to show him who really was 'pathetic'.

"You're the pathetic one. You rely on drugs, instead of your own strength." She coldly spat.

Reiji's eyes widened, then narrowed in a sharp glare.

The drug finally doing its magic, made her slump against his chest in response; she could feel his gloved hand let go of her long hair- letting her head fall onto his shoulder. She could then feel his gloved hand travel to her shoulder, and his other gloved hand travel underneath her knees- he was carrying her bridal style again. Her head slumped against his chest, and her breathing was quiet and slow. The drug had worked too well, thanks to her fighting; his original plan was to just shoot it up her arm- but now the drug was injected too close to her heart. She wouldn't die from it, though, she would just have a slower pulse, and her lungs would just be; well- as they are now. He carried her downstairs, Ayato and Subaru following close behind with the DNA samples; Reiji carrying her with ease. If he were to guess how much she weighed, he would guess 120 pounds? She had a small frame, and looked to be taller than 5'4; the average height for women. The secretary's front desk was in view now, and Raito was still there flirting.

XXXXXX

When they arrived: Reiji, Ayato, Subaru; and Raito split up into a team of two. The secretary buzzed them in, as soon as they entered. Raito was to just flirt with secretary until Reiji came back with the doctor in tow. Raito stood in front of the secretary's desk, smirking at her. She looked up, scowling. She was quite young, but still Raito had no charming effect on her.

"Can I help you?" She looked at him, wishing for him to go away.

"Yes, you can; Secretary-chan~" Raito winked.

"Please don't call me that." She was printing something out.

"Secretary-chan, you should pay attention to me~" He playfully whined.

"No, I have work to do; also- I don't flirt with customers." She pressed her pen hard to the paper, signing it.

He took hold of the pen, ripping it out of her hand.

"Ow! Why did you do that?!" She griped.

"Fufufu~Did it hurt, Secretary-chan?~" Raito took ahold of her hand and kissed it.

The secretary pulled her hand away in disgust. Raito grabbed her hand again, and pulled it towards his chest; making the secretary stumble forward out of her seat.

"What is wrong with you?!" She was quite irked now.

"What should I call you, Secretary- chan? I think Secretary- chan isn't going to work anymore since you won't be a secretary for much longer~"

"Excuse me?! Was that a threat?!" She raised her voice.

"Fufufu~ You taste so good~ I'm so glad that I got a sample~" He teased.

"That's it, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She pulled her hand away again and walked around to the other side of the desk.

She now stood in front of Raito and looked at him sternly. He turned his head to look up at the clock on the other side of the wall.

"Ugh! Forget it!" The secretary rounded back to her desk, filing some paperwork into a cabinet.

Reiji came down the stairs with the doctor, Ayato, and Subaru in tow.

"Finally~We can take Secretary-chan home ~" Raito cheered.

"Excuse me?!" The secretary turned at this, only to gasp at the sight of the doctor in Reiji's arms.

The secretary ran out from her desk in her black flats and small gray knee-length dress, glaring at Reiji.

"What do you think you're doing with the doctor?!" She questioned.

"I'm taking her, and you're coming with me." Reiji blandly said aloud.

"I refuse, and you're not taking the doctor with you!" She shouted.

Then, Raito took out a needle; and walked closer to her quietly. He grabbed her head and placed his hand over her mouth. She bit him on the hand, and he let go in pain; allowing her to run to the wall.

"Fufufu~ You shouldn't have done that. I like them feisty but start to hate it when they refuse to submit. " He looked at her like an animal ready to strike down his prey, and was holding the syringe up; so it was visible to her.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes, she felt danger emanating from him. She didn't want to leave the doctor in their cruel hands, but she knew that she had no choice but to run away, and get help. If she stayed and fought, they may end being able to inject her with whatever was in that needle. She ran outside of the door before they could get closer; sprinting as fast as she could with a stupid pair of flats and a dress on.

"What should we do? She ran out." Raito asked.

"No choice, we will have to chase her on foot. No teleporting. I'll go in the limo to pick you all up with the driver." Reiji informed.

"Tch! More work!" Subaru grumbled.

"Damn it!" Ayato complained, DNA samples in hand.

Raito nodded and ran out with Subaru and Ayato; while Reiji got into the limo with the doctor- and sat her up against his chest facing him. Pushing the button for the window to roll down, Reiji told the driver to follow Ayato, Subaru; and Raito.

She kept running through the parking lot, and a black flat came off her foot; she didn't stop- and kicked off another flat while jumping over a large branch. She knew not to look back because that would slow her down. She got out of the parking lot and sprinted towards her car.

"Damn it! Why did I park so far away?!" She yelled, as her legs pumped.

Reaching her car, she realized she didn't have her keys.

"Damn it!" She yelled, but got a good idea.

The boys were hot on her tail now but were shocked to see her punch a hole straight through the window, and unlock the door. She pulled the door open with her bloody arm and cut up hand, and jumped into her vehicle; slamming the door shut- and locking herself into the car. She was safe for now, but Raito, Ayato; and Subaru were right outside her nice Lapis Blue Subaru Outback. She remembered she didn't have her keys, so she had to hotwire the car.

"Ugh... How am I going to explain this to my insurance company?" She sighed.

Feeling under her dashboard, she found the cover to the where the wires were. Going to the backseat, she found her toolbox; with her handy pair of wire cutters inside. Panicking, now that they were outside her window; smirking. She climbed forward and opened the cover; cutting the wires and then taking the stray ends of it- even though it shocked her repeatedly, tied the ends together. The car started, and she drove an inch forward, the boys didn't move away. Feeling an ounce of newfound courage, she pushed the pedal to the metal; and peeled out of the parking lot at a high rate of speed.

"I have to get to a police station." She drove away from the Lab and passed a few streets headed for the nearest police station which was little ways past this dirt road she knew about; since she passed through it every day. She reached the dirt road, and was halfway across it; passing by the end of the same old mansion like she always did. Getting to where there was a giant pair of gates, she finally glanced behind her to see nothing. She calmed down and slowed slightly. She had to get to a police station, they would help her; if she didn't speed the rest of the way. She slowed to 60 miles per hour and pressed gently on the pedal. She was so close to the police station, only a 7-minute drive from where she was at. She kept driving, knowing nothing of the horrid fate that awaits her. Subaru, Ayato, and Raito were in the woods, watching the lady drive by.

"We need to make her stop!" Subaru shouted.

"Yeah, but how?!" Raito asked.

They ran with the car, hidden in the bushes; when Ayato got a bright idea when he saw a deer not too far away.

"I have an idea. Let's scare the deer when the deer runs away and in front of the lady; she'll stop." Ayato said enthusiastically.

"We aren't supposed to kill her, Ayato!" Subaru and Raito face palmed.

"Relax, it won't kill her," Ayato assured them.

Ayato ran towards the deer, shoving the exposed samples into his pocket; and scaring the deer by throwing the empty container for the DNA samples at it; and watched as the deer ran out in front of the secretary's car. The secretary panicked, and swerved straight into the brick wall; crashing through the stone. Her head hit the windshield, and started bleeding, but she was still conscious- her vision hazy and her neck hurt due to whiplash. The boys ran up to her to see if she was still alive.

"Ayato, look! That idea was stupid! She fucking crashed into the wall!" Subaru lectured.

"Yeah, but she stopped." Ayato ignored Subaru's lecture.

Raito walked up to the driver side door and saw the lady still breathing. She coughed and grunted; unable to hear anything but a ringing noise. Raito opened the door and looked her over. He knew that he couldn't touch her if she had hurt her neck or spine.

"Ayato, Subaru; come here." Raito motioned them over. They peered inside to see the lady's head against the steering wheel. Ayato moved to touch her. Then, the limo pulled up; and Reiji stepped out.

"Stop, don't touch her; Ayato. We have to remove her from the car carefully. One false move will kill her, and she will be useful to us. Subaru, you have the most strength physically here. Listen to what I say." Reiji commanded.

Subaru grunted in response.

"Since Raito opened the door, what we need to do is have you rip open the side of the car; and pull off the door," Reiji instructed.

Subaru ripped open the side of the car, tearing off enough to have the whole seat exposed. Then, Subaru moved to pull off the door.

"Okay, now Raito; look into the vehicle. We need you to find tools, and a guide book or manual telling us how to take the seat out and off of the car- since you're the most observant." Reiji explained, now closer to the female trapped inside the car.

"Found them!" Raito pulled out the toolbox from the back seat and a manual for car maintenance.

"Good, now hand it over to me," Reiji instructed as he injected the needle into the side of her arm gently. The girl stirred, trying to move, but Reiji stilled her with a hand to her arm.

Raito handed it over to him, and Reiji handed Ayato his gloves; taking off his gray vest- rolling up his sleeves.

"Hold onto my gloves and vest, Ayato."

Reiji opened the manual to the table of contents. Finding what page number the section about seats were on, he hurriedly flipped through pages.

"What was the point of injecting her with the stuff in that needle?" Ayato was curious.

"It was to make her muscles relax entirely. It will be a pain to get her out without it." Reiji informed Ayato while taking out a socket wrench out of the toolbox Raito handed him.

"Subaru, hold my vest and gloves now. Ayato, I will need you to come here. I need you to push the human very gently back onto the seat when ready. Since you're gentle."

"Hah?! I am not gentle!" Ayato complained but came over to help Reiji after handing Subaru Reiji's gloves and vest.

"Liar. We all know you hugged Yui after Kanato took her to see his wax doll collection and that sucking her blood then saying you didn't feel like it anymore -was just an excuse to hug her and make her feel better." Raito chimed in.

Ayato blushed because he knew it was true.

"Hmm... Raito, come here. Put your hand underneath the car seat when ready."

Using the socket wrench to unbolt the seat from the car, he looked the human over once more; the drug had kicked in- and she was ready to be transported.

"Okay, we're ready. Get in position." Reiji informed.

Raito put a hand underneath the car seat while Ayato put his hand in front of the girl pushing her forward gently, and Reiji had his hand on the girl's head supporting her neck and head while they moved her to rest against the car seat.

"Alright, Raito keep your hand where it is. Ayato, remove yourself; and stand next to Subaru. We'll be using you later. Reiji pulled back on a lever, and kept his hand beneath the girl's head lowering her slowly; her body now lying back on the seat that was all way the down. Reiji slowly removed his hand, and walked towards Subaru; putting his vest and gloves back on.

"Okay, Raito. You can remove yourself now. Ayato, Subaru. This is where you're needed the most. Please pick up the seat while the girl is on it, very slowly; and carry her back to the mansion from both sides. Raito, you go with them to open doors. I have to get our other guest. Make sure you take our injured human to my lab and put her down on the lab table in my room." Reiji sighed, he had a very eventful day today, and he wanted to drink some tea; and wanted to get the doctor in bed- while he took a better look at the injured human to make sure everything will be fine.

He stalked over to the limo, seeing the doctor right as he left her; he picked her up bridal style- and walked the rest of the way. The driver of the limo parked in the driveway of the estate. Subaru and Ayato carried the woman as told, Subaru walking backward; Ayato walking forwards-telling Subaru if he was going to run over or bump into something. Raito held the door open, and Reiji hauled the doctor inside after Subaru and Ayato. While Ayato and Subaru carried the secretary to the Reiji's lab, Reiji has put the doctor down on his bed in his room to recover. The drug was only supposed to last another hour anyway. More than enough time to take care of everything he needed to take care of. Heading to his Lab, he was stopped by Shu.

"What happened to her?" Shu asked.

"Let's talk about it in my lab." Reiji gestured.

Shu followed Reiji closely, and Reiji opened the door for him; letting him inside- to see Ayato and Subaru putting the secretary down on the table still seated in the car seat. Reiji had grabbed a gauze square that was four inches by four inches and ran a clean rag under clean water coming out of a faucet. Shu sat down, and Reiji had started cleaning the girl's wound by wiping up the caked on blood off her face with the rag. Shu looked at him expectantly, and Reiji could feel his eyes boring into his back.

"There was a car accident outside, she was driving when a deer ran out in the middle of the road and she swerved; crashing into the brick wall," Reiji explained while cleaning more blood off the girl.

"Oh. So, did you get everything?" Shu asked.

Reiji stopped. He couldn't remember where the DNA samples were, then it hit him. Ayato or Subaru must have them.

"Ayato and Subaru has them." Reiji hoped. He was thinking, and realized he hadn't seen the DNA samples for a while.

"Ayato, what happened the DNA samples?" Reiji asked.

"Right here." Ayato pulled all of them out of his pocket.

"See? Everything's fine." Reiji assured Shu, but it seemed like he was trying to assure himself.

"Well, I better get back to where Kanato and the kids are, who knows what happened while I was gone. Ayato, Subaru- come with." Shu stood up and walked out with Ayato and Subaru.

Reiji started putting the gauze square on the girl's head. Feeling Raito's presence still in the room, he decided to make Raito useful.

"Raito, hand me some medical tape from that first aid kit over there." Raito did as he was told, but was silent; just staring at Reiji which made him oddly more creepy than normal.

"What are you thinking?" Reiji asked.

"Just thinking about how these women are going to be when they are all sober." Raito looked at the floor.

"She's yours." Reiji just blurted out.

"What?"

"The Secretary is yours to keep. Your children will need a mother figure. The secretary will be Koga and Laito's caretaker. Not only that, but she will also have to be your sacrificial bride. As for me, I'm taking the doctor. Everyone else will be getting their own sacrificial brides soon, as KarlHeinz is sending more here soon." Reiji explained while he was looking at the secretary who had both of her eyes open slightly.

"Grab me that penlight."

Raito grabbed the pen, and Reiji took it from him; shining the light in the girl's eyes. He moved the light, and the girl followed it with her eyes. She seemed to know what he was doing, or she could still be disoriented.

"Can you hear me? How about the pain?"

Finally able to hear,the girl grunted; and she struggled to speak.

"My... Neck... Hurts..." She gasped in between breaths.

Reiji examined to girl's neck only to determine she was suffering from whiplash, but the drug wasn't helping her speak, and she needed to drink water.

"Can you swallow a little water?" He asked.

She didn't confirm, just coughed.

"Raito, go get a glass of cold water from the kitchen."

Raito teleported to the kitchen, and quickly returned with a glass of water.

He put it down on the table and stood to watch the secretary with eagerness. Reiji helped the girl sit up, and pulled the lever to move the chair where it would allow the girl to rest her head; while she drank. Reiji steadied the cup of water to her lips, and she took a few sips. Reiji put it down back on the table and gestured for Raito to come here. Raito came over, and Reiji grabbed the girl's hand; gently lifting her down from the table.

"Raito, take her to your room to lie down and meet me in the living room with the others." Reiji left to go check on the doctor real quick, before heading to the living room.

XXXXXX

Raito carried her like a child, her body held up by his hip and his arm underneath her thighs; her hands on his shoulders. He opened the door with one hand before walking out into the hallway, and then walked to his room; opening his bedroom door- and gently letting her down on top of the bed. He pulled back from her and walked out. Then, he entered the room again.

"Just call my name if you need anything, I'll hear you." He walked out and went to the living room.

XXXXXX

Reiji went into his room, checking up on the doctor; she was laying there- her eyes closed. She was sleeping, and probably wouldn't be up for some time. Reiji left the room quietly and headed to the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Explanation and a Confession?!

Reiji had arrived at where everyone was and stood before them all scanning the room.

"Daddy, welcome home!" Rena smiled at him.

He patted her on the head lightly and ruffled her hair.

"Children, everyone; I have some news for you." Reiji looked at them.

They all looked up. Seeing that he had their attention, he continued.

"We have some guests staying with us, they are to take care of you during the day. This was necessary since we cannot have you switch over to our schedule; since you're all human children. Meaning that the ladies, currently resting upstairs for you; are your new caretakers. They're supposed to watch over you during the day, and take care of you at night. Secondly, we have to go to night school starting tomorrow. We can't miss any more days, so we will not be able to see each other as much. Any questions? No? Okay. Go and play children. The boys sat there looking at him. "Also, expect more sacrificial brides soon. KarlHeinz is sending four over. One per person and they are to take care of the kids as well, but I don't know when they will be arriving yet and he doesn't know about them yet. "

Everyone dispersed.

Walking briskly back to his room, he opened the door to find the doctor was awake; and up out of bed.

"Hello." He stood in the doorway, before coming in and closing the door behind him.

"Why did you kidnap me?" She asked.

"I have big plans for you. I'm going to have to take care of Rena and the others while I'm at night school with my brothers. Now, just stand still; I want to assess something." He walked over to her.

She pushed him away, and he growled.

"Know your place, human!" He pushed her onto the bed and bit her neck gulping down blood.

He got up and smirked.

"What's your name?"

"It's Katherine, Katherine Lucia." She hesitated.

"You're perfect, Katherine. You can explore the mansion, but remember that you're mine now. The bite is also proof. He then went to his lab to work on an experiment.

XXXXXX

Raito teleported back to his room, where he dropped off his new toy. She lay on the bed, her eyes slowly blinking. She seemed like she wanted to fall asleep, but was trying to stay awake. He sat down next her, and leaned over her; a faint blush dusting his cheeks. She blinked at a slow pace several times but looked out of it. He brushed some bangs away from her face. Her hair was a normal chestnut brown.

"What is your name?" He asked, biting her neck; marking what was his.

The girl didn't react but simply said: "Sage... Aiden.", in between forced concentration. Then, she fell asleep. It seemed that the drug was still in effect.

Raito realized that he had a genuine crush on this girl after that, he felt lustful towards her; sure- but he was also fascinated with her. Sure, he would flirt; but the girl didn't budge an inch. She was able to reject his charms, and he liked a challenge.

"I like you." He walked out, smirking sadistically.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Night school start!

It was morning, and the kids were sleeping. The doctor had just stayed in Reiji's room last night and slept. When she woke up, she saw Reiji sleeping in a chair in the room; she just walked out. She remembered hearing the secretary's voice at work and wanted to get out of here. No one can own her like that, the doctor didn't want to be owned. The doctor went exploring and stumbled across Ayato's room. She quickly shut the door, clearly disturbed by what she saw. Then, she entered Subaru's room; and saw a coffin in the middle of the floor- she left immediately. She was looking for the front door, she just wanted to leave. She opened another door and found the secretary sleeping. She moved further into the room and shook her gently. Sage's eyes fluttered open.

"Katherine?..." She yawned.

"Shhh! We've got to get out now!" Katherine immediately hushed Sage.

"Hmm... Okay." Sage got up, and Katherine left the room with her.

They started to explore together and opened the door to Rena's bedroom.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Katherine asked Sage.

"Yeah. But I have an idea, let's ask that child to lead us out of here." Sage suggested.

"But she's sleeping." Katherine pointed out.

"So?" Sage suggested.

"It would be rude, but you're right. We can wake her up anyways. We're supposed to be taking care of her and these other children that are running around here." Katherine remembered.

"Absolutely not." Sage denied the job.

"I know, that's why we are going to run away," Katherine confirmed.

"Run away?" A small voice asked. It was Rena.

"I don't want to run away, because no matter how mean my daddy seems; he really is loving. He's just really passionate about family too. I mean, I know I haven't known him for long; but I think it's only natural to feel as though you do slightly know him more than most people because he's a part of me. I also think he's hiding something from me, but I understand if he is. He'll be ready to open up when he's ready. After all, he always does his best to care for everyone...Please take good care of him. " Rena's eyes started sparkling, and her cuteness rivaled that of ten puppies sleeping together with one kicking its leg in the air because it was having a weird dream.

"Awwwww! Okay, I'll stay!" Katherine lost to Rena's cuteness and hugged her tight.

"Katherine, please focus! Snap out of it! Ugh, you're useless when it comes to cute things!" Sage face palmed.

"She's so cute!" Katherine was emotionally bonding with Rena already.

"Okay... Could you please take us to the exit?" Sage pleaded.

Rena looked at her with wide eyes.

"You still want to leave?" Rena whimpered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Sage gulped. "No, I'll stay; don't cry!"

"Yay!" 'Haha... Works every time... I wonder if this helped father.' Rena was happy again.

"Let's go wake up your other siblings, and I'll cook breakfast; okay?!" Katherine smiled, overflowing with femininity and joy.

"Okay." Rena cheered.

XXXXXX

All ten children were seated at the table in the dining room, waiting for Katherine to finish up.

"Can Sage make father a bento?" Lunar asked.

"Absolutely not. Ask Katherine." Sage refused.

"I want Katherine to make my daddy a Bento too!" Ayame grinned.

"I do too." Teddy agreed.

"Why don't we have Katherine make bento's for all of our Fathers?" Rena asked.

"Okay!" The kids agreed.

"But when should we have her make them?"

Sage stayed in the dining room with the kids, simply because when it comes to cooking; she's terrible at it. Her diet mainly consisted of convenience store food, the prepackaged meals that were ready to eat; and all you had to do was open it. Katherine, on the other hand, was smart; and like a natural-born housewife. Katherine came into the dining room, putting food down right in front of the Kids. It was a traditional Japanese breakfast.

"Katherine, can I ask you a favor?" Rena tugged at Katherine's sleeve.

"Hmmm? What is it?" Katherine looked at all the adorable children who, even though she had no clue who they were; her eyes were large and blue- sparkling like Sapphires while she watched them.

"My siblings and I want you to make bentos for our daddies. But not yet, we have to find out what they like; and know more about them." Rena gave her puppy eyes, and the rest of the children blushed.

"Awwww! Of course, I can!" Katherine gushed, almost as though they were her own children.

Sage was fantasizing about slapping Katherine sky high out of this new found Haven of hers.

'We have to get out of here, not bond with children. I think we shouldn't be here. It feels dangerous. Almost like we're being watched from outside and even inside the mansion, it feels like there's a pair of eyes watching you.' Sage thought.

Sage cleared her throat.

"Hurry and eat kids, then I'll take you outside to play," Sage smiled, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Hai!" The kids all started to wolf down the food.

XXXXXX

When the kids were finished eating, they ran into their rooms and hurriedly got dressed in their day clothes.

"Do you want to join us?"

"To play? No, I'll clean up here." Katherine smiled.

"Okay, see you later!" Sage waved goodbye as she ran out.

XXXXX

Katherine entered the kitchen to do the dishes. As she was doing the dishes, she thought back on her past.

XxXxXx

A young girl in her teens ran down the sploshing wet sidewalk. Behind her, a man with a beer bottle in his hand was chasing after her. He screamed profanity after profanity at her, and she looked back to see a beer bottle flying at her face. It hit her square on the head, and she fell with it; crumpling to the floor- bloody and bruised. She couldn't run anymore, and her vision felt hazy. The man caught up to her.

"You stupid cunt! Why did you run away?! Now, you're going to have to face the consequences." The man shouted as he picked her up by her white hair, and dragged her back on her back to the small rundown house on the end of the street.

Throwing the door open, he threw the girl inside on the floor; and started punching her in the stomach.

When he was done, the girl was violently coughing.

Picking her up by the hair again, he took her down to the basement; where he threw her against the radiator and locked her up.

XxXxXx

A tear streamed down her cheek. She couldn't breathe at that moment, and started hyperventilating. After five minutes of hyperventilation, she finally regained control of herself. Whenever she looked back on her childhood, that was the only memory she had. She couldn't remember anything else. When she was found, she was 14; and had to be taught everything from scratch. Luckily for her, she picked everything up quickly. She hurriedly finished washing the dishes and went up to Reiji's room; needing to lie down. She wanted to take a nap because whenever she looked back to her only childhood memory of short-lived freedom- she felt drained and always got this pounding headache. Entering Reiji's room, she plopped on top of the soft bed; heaving out a loud sigh. She grabbed the pillow and screamed into the pillow. Then, Reiji woke up to her muffled screaming.

"What's wrong with you, pathetic mortal?" He asked.

"..." She only stopped screaming.

He put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at him. Reiji sat down next to her on the bed and grabbed her chin.

"Answer me, lousy mortal," Reiji demanded.

"I can't remember anything from before a certain point, and my head hurts." She looked downcast.

Reiji massaged his temples.

"So, you started screaming? How stupid." Reiji commented.

"..."

"Come with me," Reiji demanded.

The girl got up and followed Reiji.

XXXXXX

When Reiji stopped walking, they had entered a room that resembled a laboratory; kind of. There was a bunch of beakers and various other scientific equipment.

"Sit." Reiji pointed to a couch, and reached into a cabinet; to pull something out of it. It was in a glass bottle and was a clear liquid.

"Drink this." He said, giving it to her.

He started brewing some tea.

"So? Are you going to drink it?"

She nodded. Opening the bottle, she gulped it down in one swig. It tasted horrible, like she was drinking dirty rain water- something she was used to since childhood.

"Thank you." She heaved out a heavy sigh, before leaving and going to take a nap.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Rated M for Mature

Sage was outside playing with the children, keeping an eye on them and not letting them stray far from her sight. She could feel her patience running thin, she wasn't the motherly type, she wasn't Katherine. She just didn't have maternal emotions for these kids, and she didn't plan to even grow attached. She was outside playing with them, why doesn't she just leave? Well, she would have but…. She feels like she's being watched, and so that makes it kind of impossible for her, not to mention she's no way of even making the hike out. The path in the forest can be disorienting so it's wise to wait, even if it means having to deal with Raito.

"Fufu~ I'm home~" Raito came up from behind Sage hugging her.

"!"

"How are the kids?" He moved his hands to her breast and waist while nuzzling her neck.

"They're fine, we've been playing. I think that it's about time they go in and rest, though." Sage replied, completely trying to hold everything together for the sake of the doctor.

"Yeah, and you and I can have some alone time…." He bit into the back of her neck, and she shuddered. "Did you like that, Sage?~" He coldly murmured into her ear.

"You're cold."

"Comes with being a vampire, you'll get used to my touch." He assured her.

"I'd rather not do this in front of the kids." She surrendered quickly and reminded him that there's an audience who doesn't need to see this.

"Ara! Giving in so soon?... You learn quickly." Raito kissed the back of her ear.

"I'll see you later." Sage lifted her white flag in her mind.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Raito left presumably to get ready.

"Let's go inside kids." Sage ushered them in.

"Okay." They went inside and Sage convinced them to have a nap.

xxxxxx

In Raito's bedroom, a very eager man and a not all excited woman stood looking into each other's eyes.

"You know I want you~" He pulled her close.

She hesitated, but tilted her head back, closing her eyes tightly fighting off an instinct that would rip them apart. He drank from her quite steadily, and they ended up on the bed. Raito was undressing Sage, and she was soon left topless.

"Raito, can we stop here?" Sage questioned, memories pulsing inside her head.

"No. Just surrender, Sage.." He looked at her in all glory and undid her bra.

"Please?" She begged.

"Absolutely not." He removed her bra.

"Plea-" There was a knock and the door.

"Daddy? Can I come in?" It was Laito.

Sage quickly got dressed, and Raito opened the door to see his son.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- You're too young for that!

Laito looked at me and Raito, eyeing us like he knew what was happening.

"Were you two getting it on?"

"Um, Laito, what do you mean by getting it on?" I smiled at him, curious at to what it meant.

"Having sex." He deadpanned.

"S-s-s-sex?! You're too young to even know what that is!" I shouted to the rooftop, I'm sure that everyone in the house heard me.

"No, that's public information for all ages." He didn't see the problem in it.

"No, that's- nevermind, how did you learn about this?" I asked, genuinely frightened of his answer.

"From the discovery channel, obviously."

"TV? You learned about sex from TV? I suppose I'm slightly torn on this, it's not bad, but it's also not good." I wavered.

"I want a TV, they're supposed to have a special on how babies are made." Laito blurted out.

"B-babies...Ah, wait a minute! Absoluelty not! You can take sex-ed courses when you're older!"

"You heard her, Laito. No TV. Fufu~" Raito chuckled.

"Fine." Laito left, in a childish huff.

Raito and I looked at each other awkwardly.

"Want to go for a walk?" I suggested.

"Sure, how about the Rose Garden? We can do it in the roses."

"Absolutely not!" I smacked him on the head.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Laito's Childish Conspiracy

Laito was walking down the hallways looking for his teammates. They would always conspire to get what they wanted together.

"Ayame! Where are you?!" He passed by Ayame's bedroom and found her in the bathroom with Ayato. Ayato was giving her a bath since she got so dirty due to playing outside.

"Papa! I can give myself a bath!"

"HAH?! I told you to take a bath an hour ago, and you said that you don't want to!"

"I'll take a bath when I want to!"

"No, you smell horrible! What did you play in anyways?" He complained.

"The mud!" She splashed him, and he got soaking wet.

"OI BAKA!" He grabbed a towel and dried himself off.

"Ayame."

"Ah, Laito! Daddy, let me get out of the bath!" Ayame brightened.

"Fine, just don't get dirty again." He grabbed another towel, and wrapped it around her drying her off, then dressing her.

"Hey Ayame, want to help me get us a TV? It's another conspiracy of mine, just for old times sake," Laito whispered in her ear.

"I'm in!" Ayame shouted.

"Yours Truly wants to know what you're talking about," Ayato demanded.

"Nothing papa! It's just a little contest between Laito and I!"

"I WANT TO JOIN IN!" Ayato gleamed.

"No, you can't, Papa!"

"Why not?!" He defended himself.

"It's a surprise!" Ayame cheered, with her arms raised while he pulled her clean shirt over her head.

They ran out of the room to scheme.

XXXXXXXX

"Daddy, can we have a big TV here in the living room?" Ayame was tugging on Ayato's shirt and giving him the puppy eyes.

"Hah?! No."

Ayame ran away towards Laito.

"He said no."

" Fine, let's ask someone else. Someone who's just as vulnerable. My father is a no. Your father is a no…"

"Kanato."

"Huh?"

" Let's lure him in with sweets."

"No, let's try Subaru."

"Hmmm...Fine!" Ayame cheered.

XXXXXXX-

"Oji!" Ayame cheered.

Subaru ignored her.

"Oi, Kusojijii!" Laito badmouthed.

"HAH?! WHO'S AN OLD FART!" Subaru seethed.

"You are, and we want a TV, BUY IT FOR US!" Ayame blurted out.

"NO!" Subaru declined.

They ran away again.

"OI, GET BACK HERE, DAMN BRATS!"

They hid in a cupboard and waited until he was gone.

XXXXXXX-

"Let's try Kanato." Laito gave in, if Kanato didn't work, they'd try Shu.

"Kanato!" Ayame waved excitedly, he was in the rose garden eating sweets with Teddy, and his daughter and son.

"What?!" He seemed irritated, and Ayame got scared, running behind Laito.

"We want a TV, will you buy us one?" Laito asked.

"Does it make sweets?" Kanato asked, tilting his head.

"..."

"Well?!"

Laito got an idea, and he beamed.

"YEAH! It'll make any sweet you want!" Laito threw his arms out wide.

"Really? Where can we get it?" Kanato tilted his head to the side while holding Teddy close to his chest.

"At any Big Furniture store!" Ayame chimed in.

"Let us go to the Big Furniture Store!" Kanato shot up unaware of the dark figure watching them from a distance.

XXXXXX-

"We're here!" All four kids cheered as they exited the limo. Although, maybe saying five would be more accurate.

Ayame pulled Kanato to where the TV's were, and Teddy, Kanon, and Laito held on to Kanato's shorts.

"Here it is!" Ayame showed him a 370 inch TV that was 1.7 million dollars.

"Don't forget the most important components!"Laito pointed out giant speakers.

A worker walked by and stopped to look at them.

"I want this." He pointed to the TV and the speakers.

"Okay, fill this out, and it'll be delivered to your house."

"Okay." Kanato took the pen and paper.

Kanato filled out the paper in a snap and pulled out a credit card that wasn't his.

He paid for the items successfully.

XXXXXX- At KarlHeinz's office

KarlHeinz was sipping coffee when he looked at his credit card statements. He was about to invest in something huge, something that would change the world when he noticed over 1.7 million dollars was used in his name. He choked on his coffee, as he saw an expense was made at the Big Furniture Store that he didn't make. He decided that he would come home as soon as he was done with this business he had to attend to, as he had a feeling that it was one of his sons that did it.

XXXXXXX- 3 days later-daytime

There was a knock at the door, Katherine opened it.

"Hello, we have an order for 1 large TV and 2 Large speakers."

"Eh?" Katherine was confused.

"Please sign here." The man handed her pen and paper.

"Eh? O-okay?" She took it and signed for it hesitantly.

"Thank you ma'mm, have a nice day!" He left, running back to his truck, and sped off.

Katherine then pulled the large TV, and speakers inside which was a strenuous activity, and set and hooked it all up.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- When they all came home

 **A.N. Hey guys, so I owe you all for 40 plus chapters, so every day I will post two chapters to make up for my really long absence due to not having internet, and then being busy. That's still no excuse for me though, so I will work hard! Expect regular updates! I haven't updated since July of 2015, and it's nearly been a whole year. I promised if I missed an update to gift you guys with 2 chapters so, oh wait, it's-shoot. I don't know, my update schedule was every two weeks, so 2*12*10, well I doubt this story is going to be 240 chapters. So, Actually, more like, yeah 40 chapters. I owe you guys 40 chapters. I don't see it going any farther than 50 chapters, so this story will end before it reaches 50 chapters. Still, how did I end up with 19 chapters? I think it was the authors notes. I don't know I need to look. OH, IRL it's only 12 chapters. Damn author notes.**

Shu's P.O.V.

It was a normal day so far, I slept all day in the music room, and everyone else was up to their usual shenaggins or actually in class. Regardless, everything was normal until a familiar came up to the window. I ignored it, and it tapped on the glass again. It was from him.

'Damn it. This is too much trouble.'

I stood up slowly, lethargically opening the window letting his familiar inside. The familair squeaked out that my father was here, and waiting for me in the office?! That he was also going to pull us out of school!

"I see." I said as calmly as possible, I, in truth, was quite nervous. I don't care about that man, but he's doing something completely out of character for him. I just didn't understand why he was here, but maybe I won't be sent to the North Pole again. I don't want to fight another polar bear. This feeling could be fear.

!'The kids!' My eyes shot wide open.

I walked down the halls to the office, and was greeted by the vampire lord who was smiling wide.

"Hello Shu, my precious son, shall we go home? The others are already in the car." He put his hand on my shoulder and guided me to the car.

The whole time I was terrified, shaking in my boots. The kids could be in danger, immense danger, WHAT SHOULD I DO?!

I looked at Reiji as calmly as possible and nodded, he looked at me in acknowledgement and nodded back. At that moment, it was like we understood each other, and our brains had linked. We were thinking the same thing. We had to hide the kids. I saw Reiji scribble something down in the book he read, and handed it to Subaru. Subaru looked at it, puzzled, but he read it silently in his head.

Subaru's P.O.V.

Reiji handed me the book he was reading, and I saw that he had defaced it. He wrote in it. I began reading it silently.

It said: "Subaru, when we get home, go straight to the kids and tell them to hide."

I nodded my head, because as we got closer to home, I think everyone felt more than terrified. We all felt like ants.

XXXXXX-Back at the house-10 minutes before the vampire king's arrival

Luna and Lunar were in Subaru's room waiting for their father to come home. They didn't like waiitng for him in complete boredom, so they typically entertained themselves by playing. They were looking around his room, looking for a toy when they found a silver knife.

They were excited, but at the same time wondering what it was in here for. They thought it would be best to put it back where it belongs. The kitchen is where cutlery goes, so they went to go put it in the kitchen. Reina was in there at the time cooking food. When Luna and Lunar entered with the knife visible in hand, Reina looked in their direction.

"Ah! You guys! Where did you find this?" Her voice screamed concern.

"In daddy's room! We should put it up where it'll be safe." Luna replied.

"Okay, let's do that!" She nodded her head.

Everyone except Ayame, Sage, and Katherine came into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry big sister." Yuiki voiced.

"Me too," multiple voices agreed.

"Okay, food's done, so let's eat, shall we?" Reina started fixing their plates, putting the kinfe.

XXXXXX-KarlHeinz's Arrival

When we got home, Katherine opened the door for us, and let us in.

"Who's this?" KarlHeinz smiled.

"A sacrificial bride." Reiji desponded.

"Really? Well, it's nice meeting you." He shook Katherine's hand.

"Likewise. My name's Katherine, who are you?" She smiled, confused as to whom he was.

"I am their father, my name is Tougo Sakamaki." He smiled back.

"It's very nice to meet you."

Subaru's P.O.V.

I saw my chance, he was distracted. I sped off in search of the kids, teleporting around, unable to find them. I smelled something, food? I teleported to the kitchen to find the majority of them in the kitchen.

"Guys, I need you to stay here. Just stay here and hide."He hugged them all while doing a quick head count.

!"Where's Ayame?!" Subaru panicked.

Ayame's P.O.V.

I heard the door open, daddy was home! I ran down the stairs, excited to jump on my father.

"Daddy!" I shouted from far away, sprinting towards him as fast as my little legs could take me.

I ran into a unknown man, and fell down.

I stood back up slowly, and bowed, apologizing to the man. "Ah! I'm sorry, mister!" I said while bowing.

"It's okay, little one." He smiled cruelly.

I raised my head, and he reached down to seemingly pet my head, but picked me up by my hair.

"OW! DADDY! DADDY!" I was going wild, trying to reach Ayato, making the pain worse due to my struggling.

My father's eyes got wide as my pleas for help reached his ears.

"Who's this little brat, Ayato?"

Reina's P.O.V.

"OW! DADDY! DADDY!" I heard Ayame scream making my blood run cold. I grabbed the silver knife, and ran out of the kitchen past Subaru, adrenline pumping in my little legs.

Subaru ran behind me, trying to catch me.

"Ayame!" I screamed, running faster, sprinting.

"Hmmm?" An unknown man turned around holding Ayame up by her hair.

I jumped up on the table, and lunged towards the man. I clung onto his shirt, and stabbed him in the chest, pushing the blade further in.

Everyone looked on in wide eyes, and the man dropped Ayame, moving his hand to grab my hair. He had a tight grip, and I could feel my roots being torn out from my scalp, and he threw me across the room and my head hit the coffee table's edge. My world fading to black.

KarlHeinz's P.O.V.

"HAHAHA! Who was that? This little girl tried to kill me! SHE HAD THE BALLS TO DO WHAT NONE OF YOU CAN AT THE MOMENT AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE! HOWEVER, SHE MUST DIE NOW, AFTER ALL, ONLY YOU GUYS CAN KILL ME!" I screamed while laughing.

Everyone looked on in fear, everything had escalated so quickly, they didn't have time to process it all. They were in shock.

I ripped the knife out of my chest, it hadn't penetrated my heart, if that girl had been stronger, I would have died on the spot. I kicked the little red-head girl away frome me, and advanced upon the unconcious girl, I reached my arm back, and I was going to stab her in the gut. As my arm descended upon the knocked out child's stomach, I suppose the lady named Katherine came to her senses because the next thing I knew- my hand was in her back.

 **Woah, I think I need to think things over for chapter 20 before posting. LOOK WHAT I WROTE! I'M HORRIBLE! BUT THEN AGAIN, THIS WAS A DARK MOMENT, A DARK STORY(HENCE THE TITLE NAME), AND EVERYONE'S PROBABLY LIKE WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M NOT GOING TO POST CHAPTER 20 TODAY, AND CHAPTER 20 IS GOING TO BE PUT IN TWO PARTS BECAUSE IT'S SUPER LONG. I NEED TO STOP YELLING NOW. I need to think my story over, because this was far different then I had originally imagined for this chapter, However, I let my right side of my brain take over when I write all the time with my left side only adding logic, this was the result.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 part 1-

Karl-Heinz's P.O.V.

The smell of Katherine's blood permeated the room, and she coughed. She spat up blood, whoops, I nicked her left lung pretty bad. I ripped my hand out of her, and she collapsed on the floor, unable to breathe properly. The boys snapped out of it, and Reiji looked at Katherine. He ran over and knelt by her side. He lost control over himself, I think this was a first for me.

"Katherine." Reiji gained her attention.

She sat up on her elbows."Is Reina Okay?" She rasped.

"Yes, for the most part."

"That's good. I'm glad." She smiled.

"Hang in there, okay?"

"Okay, but it's getting difficult to breathe…" She trailed off into unconsciousness due to shock and Reina groaned opening her eyes. Upon the sight of Katherine, she jolted upright.

"Katherine, please stay with me. Don't die!" Reina shook her shoulder vigorously crying her eyes out bringing her back to consciousness.

"We have to call 119(911*)." Laito pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

"Katherine, stay with me!" Reina pleaded with Katherine, as her eyelashes batted in and out of consciousness, unable to breathe properly due to her lung filling with blood.

The ambulance showed up, and they put Katherine on the stretcher. Reiji followed them and got in the ambulance with Katherine while they performed an emergency operation in order to empty her lungs.

Reiji's P.O.V.

'Will Katherine be okay? Ugh, too many humans have been in here, I can smell all of them, and the way they're treating Katherine. I could do way better if Laito hadn't called the ambulance, and how am I supposed to explain what happened to this woman?' Reiji's brows furrowed, and he thought about it the whole way,

XXXXXX

*beep* *beep*

Katherine's P.O.V.

My eyes flashed open and shut like a camera lens. I winced due to the bright lights hanging over my head, and looked over to the right of me. I instantly snapped out of my slight trance from just waking up when I saw Reiji sitting there at my bedside, reading his book, his mouth a grim line.

He looked up , "You're awake, how are you feeling?", he slightly smiled.

"Reiji? I feel okay, but I can tell I was under for quite a while." I flashed him a lopsided grin.

"You're a moron." He dismissed my comment losing the smile. Was he embarrassed?

"Reiji? Are you embarrassed?" I sat up.

"Obviously not." He folded his hands over one another.

"You are too." I patted him on the head.

The door opened, revealing Reina with a bundle of flowers.

My face brightened, and she walked in, hesitant and timid.

"Reina, how are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?" I asked out of worry, motioning for her to come over.

She came over to her father, and he let her sit on her lap.

"Mom- I mean, Katherine, are you okay?! I mean, I'm sorry that you got hurt instead of me…" Reina teared up. Reiji and I looked on in silence.

"Did you just call me mom?..." I was stunned.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean it!" Reina amended.

"Reina, come here." I scooted over on the bed.

Reina complied and climbed over the rails to be on my bed.

"Reina, you can call me mom if you want to. Okay?" I gave Reina a big smiling with tears of joy.

Okay, that's where I'm ending it for now. I'm sorry for the slowness guys, right now, I have some major issues to deal with and I want to write about other things as well, but I will still update. My dog who was practically my child was just put down today, and I can't really focus. I'm just really sad, that dog was my daughter and the fact that I couldn't be with her because I got taken away by State when I was 17 hurts. A lot. So, there's gonna be an increase in what I write but the chapters are going to be shorter. I just can't really write right now. I'm dedicating this chapter to Oreo, my dog.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 part 2

Three weeks Later

"Reina, you seem super excited." Yukari pointed out while helping set up the welcome home decorations. It was Reina's idea, and she dragged everyone into it including Sage and the Boys.

"I am! Katherine is being released from the hos- I mean big white building!" Reina smiled.

"Reina, you can say the word hospital instead of big white building, it does hurt that mom's gone but we're moving on from it."

"I know we're trying to move on from it, but I also know that mom coming home from her treatments was hard on all of us and Koga and Laito didn't like the hospital much so the hospital was a taboo subject around them along with Teddy and Ayame. Plus, we all know that Yuiki was affected by it being mentioned too, and even then we only mentioned as a big white building. It's not a topic that can be talked about so easily." Reina's brows furrowed.

"Reina, Yukari, what else needs to be done in the house?" Yukari popped up from the hallway.

"Ah! Kanon! The cake needs to be finished, would you like to put Icing on it?" Reina asked Kanon.

"Can I?!" Kanon lit up.

"Of course!" Yukari smiled.

*beep* *beep*

"That's the limo with Katherine, Yukari, tell everyone Katherine's back and Kanon you finish the cake, okay?" Reina waved to Yukari as she ran off to the door to open it.

Reina ran down the corridor to open the door, and Yukari informed everyone that Katherine was back.

Reina pulled the door open, and Yukari along with everyone else quickly filed in.

"Katherine, welcome home!" Reina lit up, and everyone showered her with attention.

"Now, now, everyone calm down. I'm okay!" Katherine assured them.

"Oh~ You survived after all…." A voice descending the stairs could be heard, and a foot could be seen. Eventually, Katherine's Blue eyes met Gold. Tougo Sakamaki made his way over to Katherine with a smug look.

"What do you want?" Katherine's smiling face smashed itself into a grim line.

"You nearly died over the sake of a useless child, honestly, it surprised me when you jumped in the way to protect such a pathetic being like these brats bu-" Katherine's face twisted into one of rage and suddenly a Paaa sound could be heard through the mansion.

"Take it back! Reina, these children are not useless to me! They're precious to me! Don't you dare ever say that they're useless ever again!" Katherine huffed, her hand stinging with pain as she had slapped Mr. Sakamaki as hard as she could.

Everyone sucked in a breath, holding it, they felt like they couldn't breathe. Their breath taken away by the understanding of humans. They all felt like that slap woke them up from their eternal slumber due to Katherine's ferocity and courage.

Mr. Sakamaki took a second to compose himself, brushing his hair back to the side.

"I see…. Well, I take it back then… They are less pathetic than my sons." He sneered.

"Take that back as well. Your sons are not pathetic, the pathetic one is you." Katherine's eyes took on a flame like no other and her heart was beating so fast, she wouldn't be surprised if the brothers could hear it.

"Fine, fine. I take that as a warning to get out before I die and a human takes my throne~" Mr. Sakamaki waltzed out and hopped in the limo. The limo speeding away to who knows where.

"Katherine…." Reiji eyes seemed to waver in his understanding of how he felt.

"Yes Reiji?" Katherine turned around, her expression softer, more sad somehow?

"Nothing, you should get some rest." Reiji adjusted his glasses.

"You're right.." Reiji and Reina walked down the hall to Reiji's room.

"So, why did your father come here in the first place? What happened while I was gone? I'm worried, Reiji." Reina sped up to keep up with Reiji's increasing speed.

Reiji just sped up as though he was running away.

"Reiji!" Katherine sped up more, and grabbed his elbow, trying to get an answer out of him while they were outside his door.

"Rei-Mmmph!" Reiji silenced her with a kiss, pushing her into the room, closing it behind him.

"Reiji, what was that all about?" Katherine blushed.

"Did you mean what you said earlier to my father?" Reiji pushed his presence over her, forcing Katherine to back up and stumble over on the bed facing him.

"Of course I did! I… I really like you guys…." Katherine blushed heavier, and Reiji loomed over her undoing his tie.

"Really?" He pushed, unbuttoning of fabric could be heard, a heart beating fast and fabric being undone being felt.

"Yes, of course!" Katherine then felt a bite, and just layed back and relaxed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21-

Um, okay, so I did something really embarrassing and it's fixed now, but still really embarrassing. I accidently typed Reina was blushing, but it was actually Katherine. I don't know why I typed it, but it's embarrassing that I typed it because Reina is Reiji's child and where the chapter was headed… Yeah, my bad...

Sage wandered through the halls, in desperate need of a chat with Katherine. Sage sighed deeply, she had wandered through more than half of these halls and still no sign of Katherine. She didn't want to come near Reiji's room, but she figured it was her only shot. She spirited through the halls as though her soul left her body at the dreaded thought of approaching his doors. She heard from one of the brothers once that he liked to drug people, a.k.a. beware of his pushy attitude and tea. She sucked her soul in with a big breath, and knocked on the door, and Sage focused on the light steps that could be heard. The door opened and Katherine's flushed face appeared.

"Katherine! You okay?" Sage hugged her tight.

"Yeah, I'm okay Sage, just tired." She fixed her hair slightly.

"Well I'm glad that you're okay, it was so scary what had happened!" Sage sweatdropped.

"It's no big deal, after all, I'm just glad that everyone's okay," Katherine smiled.

"Still, I can't believe you stood up to that guy, then again, I didn't want to deal with someone like that so I kept an eye on the kids and kept them from the kids as best as I could. He found us a couple times to suck up by gift giving, but Reina and I knew better." Sage scowled.

"Don't tell the other children, he is their only grandfather, and he may- as much as I hate to say it, should be included in this family. It doesn't deserve to be more broken than it already is." Katherine waved Sage in as she headed for the table and chairs in the room.

"Alright, I'll be sure to keep quiet." Sage gave in, and the girls drank tea that Katherine made.

"So, Sage, what happened?"

"Mr. Sakamaki was upset that Kanato had bought such an expensive T.V. when he was planning on using that money to fund something. The children apparently had asked the majority of the brothers, and they tricked Kanato into thinking it made sweets. Then Ayame was a smartass and said:"look, see?! It does make sweets, just one that you can't eat! While showing him a cooking show."

"Oh, and I brought the T.V. inside only perpetuating the problem…."

"Don't blame yourself, Katherine, Kanato is being punished for a whole year by not being allowed to eat sweets. Then again, just how did he fall for that?! He's an idiot!" Sage facepalmed.

"What else?" Katherine leaned in.

"Ayato told Ayame this, "Seriously?! I told you no TV, and what did you get?! IS THERE A STORE WHERE I CAN RETURN YOU? LIKE IS THERE A RETURN POLICY?" but more like yelled."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What was Ayame's reaction?"

"She cried, and everyone abandoned Ayato to deal with her incessant crying and he had problems for the whole day because he was ignoring her which only made her cry louder and she was clinging to his leg throwing a hissy fit the whole time until he forgave her which was finally at 6 in the morning." Sage quickly spewed out a summary.

"Remind me not to make Ayame cry. I don't even think I can have a temper tantrum for that long."

"Well, let's say Ayato didn't sleep a wink after that. He made her shut up at 6, but the night continued until Ayame stopped apologizing and hiccupping and sobbing, you know typical child stuff."

"I see…"

Alright, everyone, that's the end of this chapter. Anyhow, I need ideas, this is your chance to contribute to the story and guide it in a direction you want. There's only two rules. Rule 1) It will contain character development. 2) It has to revolve around other characters besides Reiji, Reina, Ayato, and Ayame. That's all. Feel free to review or PM your ideas. Thank you!


	23. Chapter 23

Wow, okay, so I've been making more errors with Reina, it's Rena- without the i in it. I literally didn't realize it until I was looking over it and I'm like: wait a minute!

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Yes?" Sage opened the front door to see a woman with brown hair and green eyes smiling at her.

"Is this the Sakamaki residence?" The mystery woman inquired.

"Yes, this is Sakamaki Residence. Would you like to come in?" Sage stepped to the side.

"Yes, thank you very much!" She came in and sped through the entry hall, Sage quickly closed the door and sped up to catch up to her.

"Um, if I may inquire what your business is here?" Sage spedwalk next to her.

"Where are the other residents in the house?" She looked around.

"They're doing their own things." Sage was confused.

"There are children here, right?" She looked a little devious.

"Um, yes, but how did you know?" Sage thought it was suspicious.

"I knew their mother, Yui, and I have some things from their mother for them."

"I see… Raito!" Sage called out.

"Yes, secretary-chan?" Laito was suddenly behind her causing her to jump.

"Oh my god! Raito, you scared me. I wasn't expecting you to behind me, can you please remember to not do that? Please walk down like a normal person." Sage put her hand to her chest.

"Fufu~ I thought you'd be used to it." He tipped his fedora.

"Well, maybe a few more times and I'll get used to it… Anyhow, we have a guest. She says she knows Yui, and has a few things for the children." Sage raised an eyebrow towards Raito.

"Hello!" She waved.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 22- Vina's arrival

Wow, okay, so I've been making more errors with Reina, it's Rena- without the i in it. I literally didn't realize it until I was looking over it and I'm like: wait a minute!

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Yes?" Sage opened the front door to see a woman with brown hair and green eyes smiling at her.

"Is this the Sakamaki residence?" The mystery woman inquired.

"Yes, this is Sakamaki Residence. Would you like to come in?" Sage stepped to the side.

"Yes, thank you very much!" She came in and sped through the entry hall, Sage quickly closed the door and sped up to catch up to her.

"Um, if I may inquire what your business is here?" Sage spedwalk next to her.

"Where are the other residents in the house?" She looked around.

"They're doing their own things." Sage was confused.

"There are children here, right?" She looked a little devious.

"Um, yes, but how did you know?" Sage thought it was suspicious.

"I knew their mother, Yui, and I have some things from their mother for them."

"I see… Raito!" Sage called out.

"Yes, secretary-chan?" Laito was suddenly behind her causing her to jump.

"Oh my god! Raito, you scared me. I wasn't expecting you to behind me, can you please remember to not do that? Please walk down like a normal person." Sage put her hand to her chest.

"Fufu~ I thought you'd be used to it." He tipped his fedora.

"Well, maybe a few more times and I'll get used to it… Anyhow, we have a guest. She says she knows Yui, and has a few things for the children?" Sage raised an eyebrow towards Raito.

"Hello!" She waved.

"How could you know bitch-chan?" Raito's green eyes glowed.

"When she ran away from here, we ran into each other. She told me what happened, and I revealed myself as a vampire, which frightened her but I assured her that everything would be okay, and helped her out. Once she was set, I left." Vina took out some photo albums, and handed them to him. "These are just items that I found left behind."

"Photo albums?" Raito raised an eyebrow.

"May I see them? I am techincally family, after all, Yui made me their godmom/honorary Aunt."

"Okay, yeah!" Sage allowed permission, "Come with me, please." Sage led Vina to the children.

Sage opened the door to the new playroom that KarlHeinz had assembled so he could suck up to the kids.

"Hello children~" She sang, waltzing in.

"Who are you?" Lunar interrogated.

"My name is Vina, and I knew your mother."

"You knew mom?" Luna's eyes sparkled.

"Yes, and I brought some things that belong to you all." Vina patted Luna's head.

"Why though? Why come all this way?" Raito had an assembly of people behind him.

"I had recieved a letter, telling me that Yui had passed, I was asked to raise the children."

"Wait a minute, that makes no sense. We had received letters upon their arrival that we were to take care of them." A boy with red hair chimed in.

"Yes, well, Yui was sick and possibly disoriented, or she wanted me to be the back-up plan."

"What do you mean back-up plan?" A boy with purple hair pulled a teddy bear close to his chest, and another boy opened one eye lazily.

"I assume it meant if you didn't take them, I would."

The boy with purple hair glared.

"We've been living with these brats for almost a month though, why come now?" A white haired boy spoke up.

"Because I just got the letter two days ago."

"But how would that-"

"Hello boys, who do we have here? A guest?"

"Your highness!" Vina bowed.

"Oh no, please rise." The gears in KarlHeinz's head were turning.

Vina rised and smiled, "My name is Vina, your higness. I'm sorry if I interuppted any precious time with your sons."

"No, not at all! In fact, why don't we talk in the other room, Shu? Oh, yes, come with us, Vina." KarlHeinz invited, turning to go to another room.

"Of course, your majesty. Excuse me, everyone." Vina followed them.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 23- The new Sacrifices

KarlHeinz burst through the door, smiling."Boys, I have some news for you, it has been resolved!"

"What has?" Raito questioned.

"Your woman problem, of course! Now, you each have a bride! I came here originally bearing three, but I needed four, and Vina agreed to be with Shu! So, bring them in!" Men shuffled in carrying three women on their shoulders. One woman's brow furrowed, she was waking up. She opened her eyes and looked around hazily at her surroundings, not really registering what was happening due to the drugs in her system and closed her eyes again.

"Put them on the couches," KarlHeinz ordered. The men did as they were told. "Okay Ayato, Kanato, Subaru, make your pick."

The boys looked around, and Subaru started to walk off. "Subaru, get back here and choose. I will kill these girls if you don't choose one." KarlHeinz threatened.

"Why not let them choose?"

"Because they don't have freedom, now choose," KarlHeinz explained as though it was obvious.

"Okay, I'll take the blonde." "I'll take the redhead." Subaru and Kanato pointed at their choices, speaking up simultaneously.

"Wait a minute, let me have the blonde!" Ayato complained, not wanting a child.

"You snooze, you lose, son. It looks like you're stuck with the bluenette who just looks very young." KarlHeinz smiled.

"Hey, wake up!" Ayato snarled at the snoozing bluenette."Wake up!" He shook her shoulder, irritated.

The girl opened her eyes, sitting up slowly, "... What happened?..." She looked at Ayato and took a moment to clear her head. "Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" She shot up and looked at the other sleeping women.

"Calm down, Aoi-chan. You were in an accident, and you just woke up at the hospital yesterday. You have a bad case of amnesia, but luckily your husband is here to help you." KarlHeinz smiled, quite devilishly and patted Ayato's back. Ayato looked confused. "Play along, fabricate everything else about her, and hell, she's yours now. Go get her tiger." KarlHeinz whispered in Ayato's ear.

 **Well, I think I'll stop here, what do you guys think? I was stuck between messing with Ayato by making her young, and then I thought that maybe she should be 18, but I decided, and this may be lazy of me but I thought it could work out(you know, the title is the consequences of leaving, and what happens to this girl in the future could be a consequence, well, currently her situation is a consequence) even though it's jam-packed with OC's now, I'm glad I have notes. Now that all the OC's are here, I can finally reign this story in and have everyone pop up in each chapter appropriately. XDD Sorry, it's so short!**


	26. Chapter 26

Ayase Miya opened her eyes to see a blue haired woman walking away with a redheaded man out the door. She shot up with a jolt, sending her blonde hair flying over her face. She looked around in the empty room, she swung her legs over the couch when her hand touched another hand. She looked, and jumped, holding a scream in. It was the other girl in the car when she was approached and forced into the car. Miya's pulse picked up, and she got up off the couch quitely. Her bare feet lightly padding across the floor. She armed herself with a vase from a nearby table, and left the room. She wandered the halls looking for the exit, but she seemed to be lost, this place was huge! She held the vase close to her chest, and saw a white haired guy in the hallway, she adjusted the vase in her hands and held it over her head she should could hit him on the head with it. She blinked, and then he was gone, she held the vase to her chest again when she felt breath on her neck, she froze. "What are you doing?" The voice questioned. She jumped and hit him in the head with the vase as hard as she could, knocking him out and then dragged his body in another room. She tied him up the best she could with curtains to chair and locked the door. The man with white hair woke up a little while after to find the girl rearmed with a frying pan.

"What the hell?!" He screamed bound to the chair.

"Shut up! Who are you, and why have you taken me? And lead me out of here, I'll only set you free if you do what I ask!" I defied him.

"Shut up, you lowsy human!" He wriggled in the chair, and the curtain's wouldn't hold for long, I approached hesitantly, raising the cast iron pan in my hands to smack him on the head, but he broke free and took control of the situation. Then, all of the sudden we were in another room with chains, and I was locked in a cell and alone. I waited, trapped, for hours, before he finally came back with a sad excuse of a sandwhich. I shot up, and took the food anyway, I wasn't going to turn down food, I ate the food and he unlocked my cell door coming in.

"Now, that I've fed you, it's your turn." He looked disgusted.

"I don't have food, I just ate it." I pouted, unsatisfied with my current situation.

He pushed me down onto the ground, and climbed on top of me. I writhed underneath him desparate to get out of his grasp but he clenched his muscles down on me like a vice and leaned close to my neck. I took advantage of that hit his forehead with my chin- and it hurt like hell.

"Ah! Stupid human!" He picked me up and tossed me to the wall in a fit of rage. Then little voices could be heard."Daddy?" Luna and Lunar popped up,"Who's that Lady?" Luna looked confused. I sighed, time to make a cover up. "I'm your fathers girlfriend, he was showing me around and telling me about you guys, I wanted to meet you so I came here, but I had asked for a tour of the house so your father just got done showing me the dungeon. It's a spooky kind of cool, isn't it?!" I smiled at them, feeling bad that I was lying.

"Yeah, daddy's cool too! He's the best!" They cheered.

"Tell you what kids, why don't you wait in the kitchen for your daddy and I and I will let you have a taste of the best Mac and Cheese on this planet."

"Really? Yay!" They ran away, presumably to the kitchen.

"Thank you for that, I wouldn't want my kids to see the monster that lurks inside of me. I don't want them to know how disgusting I am." He looked away.

"Don't thank me. I only lied for them, not for you. I just wanted to protect them from the fact that their father is crap." She spat, unaware of his true intentions.

Subaru's eyes went wide and he sped walk over to her.

"What do you know?!" He pulled her close to him in a rush, and bit her harshly drinking her blood, and locking her back up. "YOU KNOW NOTHING, HUMANS ARE THE ONES WHO ARE TRASH!" He erupted before storming out of the dungeon.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Kanato

Red Eyes met Purple. Red eyes ensnared by purple, and literally trapped Akane in place. She felt fear tingling in her spine, and her heart pulsed with a fury she's felt before, but only for short periods of time. The sensation seemed to last for an enternity, while she felt a sharp pain at her neck. She couldn't move, she was chilled to the core. Her eyes dialated and she could feel her body become powerful. Her brain tugged at her limbs, and then she was free.

"Who's that, daddy?" A little voice entered the room and a weight was lifted from Akane's chest.

"This is your new mother, Kanon." The pressure was back onto Akane. The pressure screamed agree or die and she knows that these people took her.

"Hello Kanon, my name is Akane Mio. It's nice to meet you, I hope we can get along."Akane stood and smiled the best she could.

"I never knew you had a lover, daddy." A little girls voice came from behind Kanon.

"Oh! Hello, little one, what's your name?"

"Teddy." The little girl cowered behind her brother.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Teddy!"

A knock echoed from the half open door and Akane saw a guy with white hair. "Dinner." He said, and then left.

"Let's go." The purple-haired male, took the children by the hand and led them out of the room, stopping outside the doorway staring at Akane before continuing.

She gulped, and followed them.

Akane couldn't believe her luck. Here she was sitting at the dinner table, nibbling on some bread with 6 men and 10 children plus some other girls. She was nervous as she sat next to the children who were her temporary shields. Her unease wouldn't go away and with good reason, she was concerned with the tension between her and the two children she sandwiched herself between to get away from their father. The children were eating blissfully unaware of the awkward tension in the room between certain people, and the purple haired man stared at her with a somewhat psychotic grin. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to curl up and cower under the table but his eyes demanded her attention. A grunt cleared the room, and everyone looked over to see a mature man with donned glasses.

"Everyone is excused."

Everyone got up and left the room with no hesistation.

~Okay, I just want to say that I am a horrible human being because I forgot to update, so I made reminders for myself and am going to be updating at 9:00 AM every Saturday so I can stay on top of this. This is for all of my stories. I'm sorry for the long wait and thank you very much ~


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-Meeting

The girls had quickly met everyone they were to be the brides for and were feeling like they could never get accustomed to life at the Sakamaki household. The boys were consistently flippant between hot and cold. The girls had sat down outside for tea at the white gazebo surrounded by greenery. They were trying to figure out their situation all alone when Sage suggested they talk it over together at the Gazebo. Katherine added the over tea part.

"Now that everyone is here, shall we discuss the matter at hand?" Sage asked, looking over the 4 familiar faces that was present.

Everyone nodded, "I think we should focus on figuring out how and when to get out of here." Ayase suggested.

"And we will, but until then, we are stuck here." Sage sighed.

"We can't get out. Those guys can do things we can't, like suddenly appearing in a room and although I don't want to live with a complete stranger, apparently we are a family…." Aoi meekly added.

"No, you're not." Ayase spat.

"What?" Aoi questioned.

"There's no ring on your finger, don't you find it strange that neither one of you has a ring on their left hand. On top of that, has he even shown you any proof that you're married?" Ayase pointed out.

"No…" Aoi answered.

"We were all taken by force, right? I think it's best that you assume that your marriage is a lie and not taken his word for anything. I mean, you can't remember anything, right? That makes the lie a little convient." Ayase deadpanned.

Aoi shrugged.

"She's right. There are several windows throughout the mansion that can be climbed and the bricks look like they're jutting out a little, perhaps we could go out the window and climb down?..." Akane suggested.

"That won't work. We should wait until they are gone, meaning we gain their trust and take advantage of it." Sage added.

"We earn their trust, but what what about the children? Are we in agreement? Will those kids be okay?" Katherine asked.

"Yes."Everyone answered consecutively.

Ayato

OREO DIED JULY 16, 2016

Vina visit to drop off some stuff, missing photo albums children crying, hook her up with Shu and have karlheinz drop off 3 sacrificial brides.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29- Earning their trust little by little

Katherine jumped to the sound of Reiji entering the room and she spun around to greet him. "Hey, Reiji. How was school?"

"Good evening, Katherine. School was fine. How is everyone?" He glared suspiciously at her, as he noticed for the past week that the brides were all behaving and being quite obedient. Even the kids running amok in the house straightened up a little!

"Just fine! What did you learn about today?" Katherine beamed.

"What I learned exactly one year ago, still I suppose, I learned something new." Reiji tugged at his schoool uniform's jacket, hanging it in the closet.

"That's great! Are you tired? Hungry?" Katherine patted his shoulder.

"No, I'm going to the lab to run some tests on an experiment I've been working on. Call me when dinner is ready." Reiji tightened his tie and teleported to the lab.

"Whew…" Katherine sighed. 'That was a close one.' She pulled a key out of her pocket. 'I don't know which door this is for, but let's find out while the boys are gone.' Katherine left the room, and went to go cook dinner.

XXXXXXX

Sage was in Raito's room straightening up when she felt a cold hand slide onto her shoulder. "If you were looking for dirty magazines, you could have just asked me to borrow some~"

"Oh my god. Raito….. You scared me. No, no, I was not looking for magazines of any sort. I was picking up your bedroom, you always leave it such a mess."

"So, you've been fixing my sheets every day for this past week? Strange, this is typically the runaway period, yet all of you have seemingly resigned to your fate. Makes it kinda boring, don't you agree?"

"I wouldn't know about that, I've never been here before. I just know that I can't live a normal life now, so why run away?" Sage felt a shiver run down her back.

"Really? Well, it makes it easy, but boring." Raito's eyes glowed. Raito pulled her close and breathed against her neck. Sage's hair stood up on the back of her neck, her blood went cold. 'They know….' Raito bit down.


End file.
